


Amor mio

by Lokisam0307



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Amor no Correspondido, F/M, Intento de violación, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Matrimonio forzado, Obsecion, Pasión, sexo pasional
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisam0307/pseuds/Lokisam0307
Summary: Thor en matrimonio forzado no sabe lo que quiere, loki por otro lado esta listo para dar el gran paso. NO ESTAN RELACIONADOS con sangre. Puede que Fandral quiera tomar el lugar de Thor, thor estará de acuerdo ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki/gifts).



Era una hermosa mañana en Asgard, thor se depierta de muy buen humor .. la puerta de su habitacion se abre y detras de ella esta frigga,su hermosa madre con una gran sonrisa lo saluda le invita a desayunar.

Thor con mucho cariño acepta su invitacion sin embargo no puede negar sentir algo de sospecha ante la situacion ya que regularmente su madre no lo presiona para desayunar.

 

Cuando se encuentran desayunando como de costumbre Thor se atraganta con comida, al fin pone su atencion a su querida madre quien lo mira con asombro.

Frigga: amor mio necesito hablar seriamente contigo solo esperemos que tu padre se una, deacuerdo ?

Thor: claro mamá jaja ya dejo de comer entonces ......

 

Odin se acerca a la mesa su presencia es fuerte e intimidante, thor sabe como es su padre sin embargo no es común ver la cara de su padre con tanta preocupacion por lo menos en el desayuno.

Odin: hijo no se si tu madre te ha mencionado algo con respecto a lo que necesitamos hablar?

Thor mmmmmm no la verdad no pero soy todo oidos jeje

Odin bien, esto es complicado sé que no te gustara al menos al principio....

****************************************************

 

Mientras en Jotunheim....

 

Loki, se que esto dificil mi hermoso hijo pero necesitamos arreglar nuestra situacion con asgard dice laufey ...

Loki, entre lagrimas dice: padre sabes que te respeto y nunca nunca desafiaria tu voluntad pero esto no es justo acaso no existe otra manera de arreglar este asunto?

Laufey, loki no ya hable con odin y este trato existe desde que nacio thor....

Loki: padre pero siquiera yo habia nacido como simplemente tomaron esa desicion !!!! Indca loki ya molesto.....

Laufey: lokiii no me alses la voz !!! Se que esto es dificil pero debes acostumbrarte a la idea y se marcha.

Loki simplementw estalla en lagrimas ya que sentia que perderia su libertad,su derecho al uso de la magia ... todos estos años de estudio acerca de como reinar su propio mundo, ahora tendria que hacerse a la idea de ser la "reina" de un planeta que nisiquiera lo queria ....

**************************************************

 

Asgard....

 

No no no no lo aceptoooooo !!!!!!! Dice thor .

 

Odin y frigga lo miran con asombro y algo de enojo.

Odin: thor no te estoy preguntando .. te estoy informando.

Thor : pero padre es un gigante de escarcha sabes o tienes idea de como me veran los demas con semejante criatura !!! Son horribles ! Y ese tal loki es defectuoso y debil !!!

Frigga : thor como es posible que te expreses asi de alguien que no conoces !! Él es sumamente inteligente y fuerte o acaso piensas que solo por que usa magia es debil ?!?!?!

 

Frigga: entonces eso piensas de mi ?? Dice frigga entre lagrimas ....

Thor: se arrodilla y dice madre pedoname por favor no fue mi intencion ... es solo que esto es demasiado para mi.

Odin : thor no te criamos para que des juicios sobre personas que no conoces ! 

Thor: al menos pensaste que tendre que adoptar hijos ya que esa criatura por su genero no podra darme hijos ?!

 

Odin: thor te equivocas de hecho el trato se creo precisamente loki antes de nacer se sabia que seria diferente a sus demas habitantes tanto en tamaño como en poderes loki puede consevir apesar de ser macho.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola !! Espero les agrade, ayer me hice un tatto y estaba muyy agotada jaja
> 
>  
> 
> Loki por fin entendera por que debe hacer este sacrficio.. thor en cambio sigue de niño malcriado ....

Loki se encuentra en medio de jotunheim .. para ser mas preciso esta observando su mundo .. al observar nota a su gente ... logra ver como un par de pequeños se encuntran peleando por alimento .. se extraña de este comportamiento aunque es consiente del hambre que pasa su pueblo.

 

Uno de los niños arrebata la comida del otro al grado de dejarlo en el suelo.. las lagrimas del pequeño hacen trisas el corazon de loki .. el pequeño se encuentra desconsolado ya que esta muy hambriento ... al notar esto el niño que obtuvo el "hielo" se compadece y comparte su alimento con el niño más pequeño.

 

Esta acción conmueve a loki y se da cuenta que enciertas ocaciones hay que realizar sacrificios o bien compartir nuestra dicha para mejor la vida de otros..

El pequeño que se encuentra en el suelo sin ningun orgullo toma el hielo y sonriee de manera que esto calienta el corazon de loki.

 

Loki: hola ! Como estan ? Pregunta acercandose a los pequeños ...

Los niños automaticamente lo reconocen y se inclinan..

El niño más grande inmediatamente se disculpa con loki .. su majestad perdon perdon por favor .. tenia hambre .. mucha por favor no me castigue .. con lagrimas suelta el hielo por temor ..

Loki : no no !! Jamas te lastimaria ... mucho menos al observar tu gesto tan humilde hacia el otro niño, de hecho les gustaria comer hielo del monte ?? 

Los niños observaron atentos dicha invitación en especial al provenir de loki .. ya que regularmente la "alteza" o bien la familia real no tendian a conversar con los más desdichados de su mundo.

 

El niño más pequeño salto de alegria y dijo sí sin dudar ..

El más grande acepto pero algo desconfiado ...

Se encuentran sentados comiendo, los demás gigantes observan al principe sorprendidos.

Loki rie con los pequeños .. gurt el niños más grande le comenta que bien caza y que tiene solo hermanas por lo cual es algo aburrido pasar en casa jeje..

El más pequeño ... kiop sonriee mientras come su delicioso hielo .. y salta diciendo: no tengo hermanos! Ni hermanas ! Vivo con mi abuelo !! El trabaja todoooo el dia apenas lo veo y cuando llega me cuenta una historia en la que siempre los gigantes de hielo ganan contra los midgardianos ... es super !!!

 

Al final loki se despide de los pequeños .. pero se queda con la incertidumbre sobre el futuro de los niños y su gente...

 

Llegando al palacio con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo ... loki se dirige a su padre y lo enfrenta.. Padre acepto !

**************************************************

 

Thor se encuentra en el balcon de su habitación observado su dorado reino ...sif esta luchando contra otro guerrero .. sus movimientos hacen que thor realmente se interese en ella.

Sus curvas, su callello, sus pechos .. thor realmente se empieza a sentir muyyy caliente pero sus pensamientos se ven interrupindos al recordar en loki ...

Se pregunta por que loki no podia ser como sif en otras palabras una bella mujer .. esto lo enoja mucho al grado de detonar un fuerte trueno que asusto demasiado a su gente.

 

Sif se distrajo y callo fuertemente .. frandral aparece y la ayuda a levantarse .. que diablos le sucede a thor comenta fandral ..

Sif le dice creo que esta molesto por que ya su padre le dijo lo de loki....

Ahhhh ya jajaajaj que pena dice fandral ... creo qur thor es algo dramatico .. he visto a loki y dejame decirte que de feo no tiene nadaaa jajajaj es hermoso para ser un gigante.

 

Sif: tu te aparearias hasta con una piedra !! Rien ambos .. bueno si tiene falda es muy probable jaja dice fandral ..

Voy ha hablar con él dice sif ..

 

Thor abre su puerta al escuchar que lo buscaban.

 

Hola sif, hola thor..

Se miran por un rato en menos de 5 minutos estaban follando ... thor lo hacia como si no hubiera un mañana y sif estaba agradecida.

 

Fandral mientras caminada por el palacio dirigiendosr hacia la habitacion de thor logra escuchar los gemidos .. no se sorprende solo se molesta ya que siempre ha querido dormir con sif pero ella obvio lo habia rechazado.

 

Thor es un promiscuo .. no merece tantos premios ... me quito a sif ... espero su matrimonio sea su miseria !!!!

 

Fandral se marcha molesto.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa de nuevo jeje 
> 
>  
> 
> No se si mañaan escribire por lo tanto lo adelanto a hoy jeje
> 
>  
> 
> Al finnnnn loki llegara a asgarrrd

Loki se prepara, sin no antes su padre entra a hablar con él.

Loki sabes que te amo y que daria lo que fuera por sacrficar a mi hijo menor vedad !?! 

 

Lo sé padre dice loki algo triste .. pero ambos sabemos que esto es por jotunheim..

Bien, estoy agradecido de que lo entiendas ... amor sabes tambien que eres hermoso a lo cual loki no contesta.. 

Loki mirame .. sabes lo que estoy apunto de hacer es por tu bien por ser un gigante de hielo no podras conservar tu apariencia actual cuando estes en Asgard ... loki queda sorprendido ante las palabras de su padre .. padre que quieres decir ??

Un detello verde innuda el cuerpo de loki .. su hermoss piel azul se aclara al punto de parecer porcelana, sus ojos rojos rubí se vuelve verdes esmeralda y su cabello se mantiene negro como la oscuridad ..

 

Loki queda en shock ... padre pero por que ?? Soy tan horrible que crees que thor simpletemente me mirara con ascoo ?? Llora mientras lo piensa ....

No mi hermoso hijo jamás thor simplemete seria un tonto al pensar eso de tí...

 

Lo hago por que tu piel no toleria el sol de asgard .. además su gente no todos te repetaran al inicio...

 

Y no me perdonaria si alguien te lastima ... indica su padre muy triste y arrepentido de dicho trato.

 

Al momento loki vuelve a su apariencia original .. esta imagen nueva mi loki la tendras cuando estes en asgard .. y sea necesario.

 

Loki solo asiente y abraza a su padre.

 

****************************************************

 

Thor se encuentra junto a sus padres, odin lo observa molesto por la forma en que thor esta presentado.

 

Frigga le suplica en silencio que le tenga paciencia.

 

Al fin loki pone un pie en asgard vestido de manera elegante se ve precioso ... fino y al mismo tiempo luciendo como el.dios de la travesura.

 

Todos quedan boquiabiertos ... incluyendo a heimdall.

Thor reconoce que no estan feo como lo imagino pero igual no presta mucho respeto.

 

Sif lo.mira como si no valiera nada.

Y los demás amigos de thor estan como s nada importante pasara.

Odin saluda a loki y a laufey .. ellos los saludan y se inclinan.

Loki realmente hace un sacrificio para ignorar el comportamiento de thor.

Thor en cambio lo mira con ira y siente que debe hacerlo salir de asgard ya que solo molestias le esta generando.

 

Odin se levanta y dice : hora del banquete !!

 

Loki se encuentra observando hacia los jardines trata de ignorar las miradas de los habitantes ya que lo observan como si fuera un fenomeno.

Frigga se acerca a él y le dice : loki por favor acepta nuestras disculpas avces la gente tiende hacer algo imprudente e ignorante.

Loki la observa y le dice mi reina no pasa nada sabia que esto sucederia con una expresion triste.

***************************************************

Al final del banquete, thor siquiera se digno ha hablar con loki... 

Loki se despide de su padre en un momento en el que se le permite tener privacidad.

 

Llora y se abraza de su padre ... padre no me olvides por favor ... quiero volver apenas pueda ... me siento solo lloraba....

Laufey esta igual de triste solo queria tomar a loki y llevarselo lejos.

 

Odin le solicta a thor que le enseñe la habitación donde loki sequedara mientras sigan sin estar casados.

 

Thor de mala gana lo acompaña.. se van solos por los pacillos del palacio.

 

Thor lo guia le abre la puerta pero no entra .. loki queda solo en la habitacion ... se acuesta y llora por lo solo y mal que se siente.

 

**********************************************

 

Al dia siguiente ... loki se encuentra desayunando con frigga en uno de los jardines.. loki se escusa ya que deseaba tomar un baño... llegando a su habitacion se se asusta ya que los habitantes de asgard dentro del palacio lo miran con desprecio dismulado.. choca contra una persona al voltearse mira que es un caballero rubio apuesto que se disculpa con él.. hola perdon au alteza dice fandral ... loki no sabe que decir..

 

Te lastime ? Loki sigue algo impactado por la amabilidad del guerrero...

Mi nombre es fandral ... puedo ayudarte en algo ??

 

Loki responde algo atontado .. no no estoy bien gracias ... 

 

Su alteza ... le puedo preguntar algo ?? Espero no me malinterprete !!

Loki asiente .. bien dime ...

 

Fandral : podria saber si me permite enseñarle lo bello que es asgard ??


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, veremos basicamente como se crea la relación entre fandral y loki ..  
>  Thor no participara mucho en este capitulo !

Ho hola... dice loki algo nervioso ya que la primera impresion siempre cuenta.. y Asgard no ha sido muy educado para variar..

Loki, no esta seguro de sí las intenciones de Fandral al presentarle Asgard sean buenas.

Fandral, logra notar eso.. y repite : su majestad como se encuentra mientras caminaban por el palacio.

 

Loki,lo observa con recelo .. bien aunque estoy algo triste por dejar mi hogar .. ya sabe es dificil cuando todos aca lucen tan distintos a mi gente !

Fandral: lo entiendo, en especial por que los asgardianos no hemos sido para nada amables o bien educados ..

Loki: curioso eso me menciono la reina .. pero la verdad no esperaba un buen trato...

 

Fandral: igual ... al menos deberiamos ser más respetuosos por que el sacrificio que usted esta haciendo al meterse con Thor es muyyy dificil.

Al comentario que escucha Loki no hace caso ... aún no conoce a Fandral y por ende desconfiara de él ante cualquier mención acerca de Thor.

 

Se acercan a los jardines..

 

Su majestad, espero no ofenderlo o hacerlo sentir mal por el comentario acerca del principe Thor!!, dice Fandral.

 

En realidad, no lo conozco he escuchado que es muy buen guerrero, que gusta luchar por causas nobles, que ama su martillo .. y respeta mucho a las personas de su pueblo, dice Loki.

 

Mm sii, dice Fandral.. bueno al menos le comentaron que celebra mucho .. que toma como si mañana llegara el Ragnarok ..adicional tiene un gran historial con las doncellas de Asgard ?!

Loki queda pensativo.. es obvio que él conocia de esta información... pero queria omitirlas mentalmente por su paz.

 

Loki: No no sabia ... pero se que cambiara cuando estemos casados .. tendra que !..

 

Su majestad, esperemos sea así en especial por que usted es muy hermoso dice Fandral como si quisiera probar la reacción de Loki ante sus palabras.

Loki:simplemente dijo ohhh gracias pero intento mantener un comportamiento bloqueado.

 

Frandal : decide cambiar de tema..

 

Los jardines de Asgard por lo menos lo mád bellos han sido manipulados por nuestra reina.. tiene un gran amor por la naturaleza ..dice Fandral.

Si eso veo son hermosos .. dice Loki.. tiene un gran talento pero sobre todo paciencia ....

Las caléndulas son mis flores favoritas dice Loki y son dificiles de sembrar aunque la reina Frigga tiene manos maravillosas...

 

Fandral.. toma una de las flores la arranca de la tierra y se la entrega a Loki.

Su majestad, tiene muy buen gusto y me atrevo a ser castigado por lo que acabo de hacer ... pero se que en usted esta flor luciera aun mas hermosa.

 

Loki lo mira con asombro.. por que hiciste eso ahora morira ... aunque creo que podre mantener un hechiso sobre ella ... igual te expones aún castigo por este acto !!

 

Fandral: su majestad creame podre soportarlo sonrie..

 

Ambos rien, entran de nuevo al palacio .. cuando caminan mientras Fandral bromea .. sacando risas timidas de Loki pasan por la biblioteca de Asgard; de inmediato Loki se detiene y emocionado pregunta ..Fandral crees que se me autorice entrar y tomar unos libros .. ya sabes es que me aburro con facilidad ..

 

Fandral .. claro te acompaño ..

Fandral intrepidamente, toma unos libros que cree posible a Loki le gustaran.

Le entrega los libros .. se basan en cuentos de magia, leyendas de mundos y sobre las criaturas más extrñas de Asgard.

 

Loki: feliz recibe los libros y de repente abraza a Fandral en una fracción de segundos se arrepiente y se disculpa ..

 

Lo siento que pena ! Disculpa ! Es que se que esto me ayudara a entretenerme por las noches .... dice Loki.

Fandral solo rie.. tranquilo su majestad no pasa nada por un simple abrazo..

Fandral: piensa .. daria lo que fuera por entretenerlo de otra manera.. su entre pierna empezaba a incomodarlo.

 

Despues del silencio incómodo un sirviente los interrumpio y le dijo a Loni que lo esperaban en la mesa para almorzar.

 

Los dos llegaron de manera tranquila a la gran mesa, se inclinaron antes Odin y Frigga.

Thor aún no se ha presentado a la mesa pero Loki no parecio importarle mantubo su conversación con Fandral y Frigga, Odín solo ponia atención.

 

Un fuerte trueno sorprendio a los comensales y Fandral dijo para si mismo "estupido presumido" .. Loki logro escuchar el comentario pero lo ignoro.

 

Hola madre, padre ! Dice Thor algo sudado y sucio.

Madre ya me lave las manos haha tranquila luego de la comida prometo tomar mi baño !! 

De acuerdo, amor dice Frigga.

 

Luego se voltea hacia Fandral decidiendo dejar por último a Loki ..

Hola, principe Loki dice entre dientes pero tratando de sonar educado.

 

Buenas tardes, principe Thor.

En los siguientes minutos ....

 

Mientras comen.. Odín dice : Thor necesito des un paseo con Loki y le muestres la belleza de Asgard.

Padre pero cuando necesitas que haga eso ?? Dice Thor .. Odín si se puede hoy mismo .

Ehh no creo tengo cosas más importan.. se detiene antes de terminar lo que iba a decir.. Loki lo interrumpe: bueno en realidad no creo que eso sea tan importante ya ! Fandral lo hizo esta mañana de manera muy amable y atenta.

Fandral intenta ocultar alegria ante las palabras de Loki.

 

Thor en cambio mira a Fandral con algo de disgusto por que sabe bien que eso lo dejara mal con sus padres.

 

Odín con obvia molesta regaña a Thor .. ese era tu deber Thor ! 

Fandral gracias por tu colaboración.

Fandral solo asiente.

 

Thor se diculpa con Odin y Loki.

Prometo estar más atento con mis obligaciones, padre.

Fandral no le cree nada y ahora se va a encargar de demostrar su punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste ! Perdón el atraso pero no he dormido bien y eso me deja demasiado cansada


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola !! Frandal seguira socializando con Loki .. Thor tendra que dejar sus tareas de lado esto ya esta siendo molesto para él .. XD

Noche de fiesta ...

 

El rey Odín decidio festejar o bien hacer una "pequeña reunión" como parte de la bienvenida de Loki...

Y cuando digo pequeña es algo poco creible de Asgard.

 

Mientras todos se encontraban tranquilos bebiendo aguamiel.. bailando de modo tranquilo muchos hablando entre sí.. Thor estaba riendo con sus amigos incluyendo a Fandral..

Loki hace su aparición .. para variar con un traje entero color verde oscuro que resaltaba su hermosa piel blanca.. aclaremos Loki decidio cambiar de tono de piel ya que queria sentirse menos incomodo con el resto de habitantes de Asgard al menos esta noche.

 

Fandral fue el primero en notarlo y quedo perplejo no lo reconocia aunque sentia que habia algo familiar en este chico.

Loki se dirije directamente hacia la reina y le dice .. lo hice espero no incomodar a nadie su alteza .. Frigga : ohh no Loki te dije que lucirias muy bien .. te ves muy guapo rien .. gracias es usted muy amable dice Loki.

 

Odín lo saluda e intercambian unas cuantas palabras relacionadas al evento.

Volstagg interrumpe a sus amigos y les señala a misterioso hombre .. Sif se extraña de dicha persona socializando con la realeza.. Fandral no puede evitar sentir que lo conoce .. Thor levanta la vista con desconfianza nunca habia visto a este ciudadano en Asgard ..

 

Thor decide acercarse a sus padres .. e inmediatamente Frigga le dice .. Thor, mira él es Loki ! Qué te perece ? ...

Thor no dice nada .. se queda viendo pensando sobre la vestimenta de Loki ... analisa la figula poco masculina de Loki como el traje se ajusta a su cuerpo como luce su cintura y su piel blanca ... al mirar más arriba se encuentra con esos ojos verdes tan diferentes al verde que regularmente poseen los asgardianos ... Thor practicamente no puede dice mucho..

Thor ! Amor estas escuchando ? .. dice Frigga ..

Si si madre perdón es que las practicas me tienen algo cansado.. miente Thor.

Hola, Loki .. como estas ? Pregunta Thor algo timido y confundido ya que entodo este tiempo no se ha molestado en hablar con loki.

 

Bien y usted principe ... dice Loki

 

Bien, gracias algo cansado supongo ..

mm ya veo.. dice loki, se quedaron callados en un silencio incomodo ..

 

La fiesta siguio transcurriendo toda la noche .. Loki se acerco a Frandal y le dijo: en verdad no me reconoces verdad ?! , Fandral dice es usted su majestad Loki ? ...

 

Si, haha soy soy espero al menos reconoscas mi voz ... dice Loki 

Ohhh por su puestoo ... que tonto hahaha es que es un gran cambio dice Fandral se detiene antes de que Loki diga algo ... su majestad espere no se ofenda ... de igual manera su apariencia original es asombrosa, en verdad hermoso con todo el respeto por su puesto.

 

Loki son rie; Fandral deja decirme "majestad" por favot hahah llamame Loki me sentiria menos ya sabes fuera de lo común ..

 

De acuerdo como usted guste, principe Loki y rien ambos ante la mención de Fandral.

 

Loki, acepta bailar esta piesa con este humilde Asgardiano ?!

Claro, humilde Asgardiano ...dice loki

 

Una pieza silenciosa suena de fondo, Fandral coloca una mano en la cintura de loki de maners respetuosa

 

Fandral disimuladamente acerca a loki a él..

 

Volstagg golpea a Thor en un costado y le muestra la situación .. Thor se voltea y dice: a Fandral que le pasa !! Acaso se le olvida que esto me deja mal con mis padres !!

 

Asi que camina hacia la pareja ... e interrumpe .. disculpen.. Hola Fandral .. amigooo tendre que solicitarte que bailes con alguna otra persona .. veras necesito convivir con Loki y visecersa ...

Fandral asiente pero muy dentro de su cuerpo siente màs que envidia y algo de frustación con Thor ..

Loki se queda en shock con lo que acaba de presenciar... Thor lo toma y comienzan a bailar ... Thor es algo brusco con sus brazos y manos ..

 

Loki se siente incomodo con lo que esta pasando ... Thor lo mira directamente y le pregunta que te ha gustado de Asgard ?.. loki queria responder que nada ... pero se contuvo ...

Loki: la verdad los jardines de la reina y la biblioteca ...  
Y vuelve el silencio incomodo ...

 

Loki, mira se que no he sido muy amable .. pero entiendeme esto es dificil para mi me estan forzando a estar en una relación .. dice Thor.

 

Loki: y acaso crees que esto es facil para mí ! Comencemos .. estoy lejos de mi gente , tuve que cambiar mi apariencia, la gente me ve como si fuera un moustro .. y la persona con la que me casare me ignora y sin duda le desagrado por mi genero.. dime como crees que me siento !?

Thor se queda en silencio ... no sabe que decir ..

Sabes el esfuerzo que hago ! Trato de mantenerme al margen ! De no hacer evidente lo mal que me siento .. thor llevo solo un dia y medio en Asgard y creeme me quiero ir ! .. dice loki 

 

Siento que deseo escarpar pero me detiene mi gente y su situación ... dice loki.

 

Thor solo escucha .. Loki yo .. he sido un tonto no reconocia todo lo que haz hecho .. perdoname ... por favor acompañame mañana al desayuno y te mostrare a mi manera Asgard.. y mis pasatiempos ...

Loki, acepta .. todo se vuelve menos pesado desde ese momento.

 

La fiesta finaliza y Thor acompaña a Loki a sus habitaciones.

Loki y Thor se despiden ...Loki reconoce que se sintio bien sacar tanta frustación con Thor y logra dormir muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si desean que tome sugerencias haganlo saber jeje ... espero les guste ..
> 
> Como veran Thor empieza a aceptar a loki espero poder escribir mañana y empezar con la acción jeje


	6. Cap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen mi tardanza ... prometo escribir también este fin de semana.
> 
> Como siempre, super interesada en saber que piensan !!
> 
> Gracias ! 

Loki estaba acostado en su cama .. miraba hacia el techo .. recordaba su mundo .. Jotunheim.. a su mente venian recuerdos acerca de su niñez .. como jugaba en el palacio .. practicando magia .. creando imagenes de animales que habia visto en libros de midgar..

Extrañaba demasiado a su padre, cuando este le contaba historias antes de dormir.. acariciandole el cabello ... también le contaba como conocio a su madre .. Loki siempre lloraba al pensar en ella, él no la conocio .. murio cuando Loki habia nacido.

Entre lagrimas Loki se iba durmiendo.. cuando de repente escucho un extraño ruido que provenia de su balcón .. se levanto limpiandose el rostro.

 

Camino sigilosamente hacia el lugar, con algo de temor .. igual se acerco .. corrio las cortinas rapidamente pero no habia nadie .. Loki trato de encontrar una explicación pero nada explicaba lo que acaba de suceder.

Igual, Loki se acosto y trato de olvidar el incidente.

 

***************************************************

 

Loki despertó, se estiro, su cama se sentia tan agradable ... igual puso sus pies fuera de la cama..

Se levanto y se dirigio hacia el baño.

Se quito su "pijama" quedo desnudo .. se miro en el espejo .. no podia creer que su piel fuera tan diferente .. observo sus ojos .. tan verdes esto le agradaban mucho, en ese momento recordo el azul de los ojos de thor.. eran tan poco comunes simplemente hermosos..

 

Ingreso a la ducha .. gimio al sentir el agua caer por su cuerpo .. sin duda se relajaba.

 

Salio del baño, se vistio comodamente un traje masculino pero se apegaba mucho a su cuerpo y por su puesto de color verde.

Justamente, cuando se acerca a su cama .. alguien toca su puerta .. y escucha a Thor llamandolo.

 

Loki abre la puerta y en encuentra a un Thor diferente en actitud .. mucho más amigable ?!

 

Hola,Loki como amaneciste ? Dice Thor.

Bien .. gracias y usted ?? Dice Loki.

 

Bien execelente !! Responde Thor .

 

Bueno, me acompañas a tomar el desayuno pregunta Thor ..

Si claro vamos, responde Loki.

 

*******************************************************

 

Thor mantenia entretenido a Loki contandole acerca de sus batallas como habia salvado el honor su amada Asgard ... Thor se encontraba muy abierto con Loki .. le contaba con libertad todo lo que le fasinaba ... Loki solo escuchaba ..

Loki,termino de comer y suspiro algo aburrido ... Thor noto esto.

Thor se levanto y le dijo a Loki .. te gusta montar a caballo ??

Loki nunca habia montado a caballo a si que asintio ante la propuesta muy contento.

 

Thor lo guia y le reconmienda un caballo de cabello oscuro ... mira Loki este es Svaldilfary uno de nuestros mejores !! Te voy dejar montarlo por que se que le caeras muyy bien.

 

Loki no sabe a que se refiere Thor ... pero no le da importancia.

 

Ambos empezaron a recorrer los pastos de Asgard.. Thor le comentaba cada significado de las bellezas que encontraban.

En un momento todo quedo en silencio, a larga distancia observaban una colina espaciosa ... se voltearon a ver y comenzo la carrera ..

 

Loki voltea ver a Thor .. los dos emocionados por llegar primero a la meta, la competencia se vuelve feroz.... Loki gana !!! 

 

Empieza a presumir .. ganeeee jaja y empieza a reir ..

 

Thor se siente humillado pero no puede negar que le gusta escuchar la risa de Loki ... vamos si ya deja de presumir .. no ganaste nada !!

Thir se baja de su caballo .. vamos Loki en serio no lo vas a superar verdad ? rien ambos .

Loki en un moviento para bajar de su caballo casi resbala entonces Thor rapidamente lo estabiliza .. se quedan viendo en un fragmento de 1 segundo...

Loki se estabiliza y se suelta de Thor, Thor persive el aroma de loki y se siente relajado.

 

Loki le dice : noo no puedo superarlo !! Ganarle al gran portador del gran martillo .. que ha derrotado y ganado grandes batallas jajaajaj mirate estas molesto...

 

Thor se acerca a Loki en serios piensas que estoy molesto no me conoces Loki ..

No se dieron cuenta pero ambos estaban muy cerca ..

Otra ves un momento incómodo .. 

 

Tengo hambre .. dice Loki nerviosamente ..

De acuerdo, vamos a comer responde Thor algo emocionado por todo lo que habia sucedido entre él y Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperooo les agrade ... mañana sin falta 


	7. Cap 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa !! Espero agrade !!!

Fueron primero a los establos .. Loki se bajo de su caballo, se acerco a Svadilfary acario el rostro de animal y le dijo frases tranquilizadoras .. el animal mostro su agradecimiento a Loki recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Loki..

Thor, observo lo que pasaba entre Loki y Svaldilfary.. te dije que se llevarian bien ! 

Loki lo mira por un momento, asiente y sonrie.

Salen juntos hacia el palacio, comienza a llover ..

Estaban mojados antes de que llegaran .. Thor toma a Loki de la mano para llegar más rápido al palacio ... decide tomarlo por la cintura y gira martillo tomando impulso para volar y aterrizan en el palacio ....

Thor suelta a Loki, este se estabiliza tratando de acomodarse la ropa .. Thor observa como la ropa de Loki se pega su cuerpo ... Thor siente curiosidad en como luce el cuerpo de loki .. este no estan masculino pero tampoco tan femenino .. es simplemente hermoso, se soprende al pensar esto .. el cabello de loki totalmente mojado .. sus ojos !!!.

Thor entra en conflicto .. esos pensamientos en verdad nunca penso que podia sentir esto por un hombre o por lo menos alguien que no era mujer al 100 %.

Loki le dice que tanto miras Thor ?! .. thor no sabe que decir.. tartamudea no no na nada .. solo estoy con mucho frío quieres ir a mi cuarto perdón tu tu habitación ??

 

*******************************************************

 

Ambos ya con ropa comida se unen a la mesa junto a Frigga y odín.

Loki, supe que thor te invito a montar a caballo y conocer un poco más de Asgard !! Qué te perecio? Se divirtieron ?

Si, su majestad ... la verdad mentiria si digo que no me divertí ! voltea su mirada a Thor quien lo mira con una sonrisa..

De hecho madre, Loki me ganó en una competencia que hicimos .. dice Thor.

Su conversación se vuelve más agradable.. Loki no puede negar sentirme cada vez más cómodo con Thor.

Fandral se une a la mesa junto con los demás amigos de Thor.. saluda brevenmente a los demás comensales .. se sienta al lado de Loki.

 

Loki le comenta que ha pasado gran parte de la mañana con Thor y que monto a Svadilfary .. mientras Loki cuenta su historia a Fandral, Thor se distrae viendo los labios de Loki .. piensa en sí son suaves ?! si ya alguien los habia besado ?! .. vuelve a la realidad cuando Fandral le pregunta por segunda vez ...

Thor, sabias que el lugar favorito de Loki es la biblitioteca de Asgard ?

Ahh no .. todavia no le he presentado esa parte del palacio !! .. responde Thor.

Tranquilo.. yo ya lo hice comenta Fandral algo en su tono definitivamente es venesoso.

Thor, lo nota pero intenta disimular su enojo .. piensa .. quién se cree Fandral para tomarse el derecho de pasear con Loki ?! 

Thor se despide, bueno loki .. te falta mucho por terminar tu almuerzo quiero seguir con nuestro paseo .. esto lo dice mirando a Fandral..

Fandral no quita su mirada .. pero debe respeto al futuro heredero al trono asi que termina mirando hacia otro lado.

 

Loki, si ya creo .. Frigga: estas seguro Loki casi no has comido ??

Tranquila su alteza .. estoy bien ! Dice Loki.

Loki se levanta y sale con Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor comenzo a sentir atracción hacia Loki !! 
> 
> Fandral definitivamente se enojara con esto 


	8. Cap 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor y Loki juntos practicamente todooooooo el día ..

Loki camina junto a Thor por el palacio, loki nota que thor estaba algo tenzo digamos algo molesto , thor puedo preguntar que te molesta ?? ... hace un rato estabas riendo contento.. espero no te sientas incomodo o obligado pasar tiempo conmigo ..

 

Thor no cambia su expresión .. sigue molesto.

Esta en cambio sumido en sus pensamientos .. Thor ? repite Loki.

Thor se da cuenta y dice.. Loki perdón estoy molesto sí pero no contigo .. te recuerdo que fui yo quien te invito ! 

Entonces por que estás molesto ?! pregunta loki.

Ok, es Fandral siento que intenta dejarme en mal con mis padres cada vez que menciona que te enseño algo de Asgard.. sabes es mi amigo no deberia hacer esto ...

Loki solo asiente.. entiendo pero eso que tiene de malo ?? ante la pregunta de Loki, thor se detiene bruscamente lo que genera que Loki pegue contra él ...

Ambos se sorprenden, quedan medio abrazados .. esto genera un gran silecio incomodo ... Thor observa más de cerca el rostro de Loki .. vuelve a oler a loki .. su aroma es tan suave ... 

Loki también lo mira, puede ver de cerca los increibles ojos azules de Thor .. estos son hermosos ambos suspiran... estan tan cerca que consideran probar sus labios ... 

 

Thor se acerca más a loki pero son interrumpidos por Sif ..por primera vez Thor realmenre odia ver a Sif.

Hola, dice Sif en su mirada se nota algo de disgusto, espera encontrar a Thor solo para poder seducirlo y llevarlo a la cama pero en cambio encuentra aun Thor muyy cómodo cerca de este gigante de escarcha que usaba un disfraz asgardiano ....

Hola responden y Loki se separa de thor .. thor lo mira y se desanima..

Sif dice.. Thor pensaba en sí te gustaria ir a practicar conmigo ya sabes ...

Loki en si piensa .. en serio esta coqueteando con thor .. si sabe que me tengo que casar con él ??!!

 

Loki abre la boca bostesando y dice .. thor si gustas podemos dejar esto aquí y despues me terminas de enseñar asgard de todas maneras pasare muchoooo tiempo acá.. lo dice viendo a Sif quien simplemente voltea su rostro hacia thor esperando una respuesta.

 

Ahh no creo que sea buena idea loki, yo te prometí enseñarte asgard como debia haberlo hecho ayer dice thor.

Loki menciona, en realidad no hay problema .. Fandral dijo que me ayudara con unas tareas que tengo sonre hechizos.. loki en esto miente.

Thor inmediatamente se molesta, aclara su garganta y niega .. no para nada sif sera para otra, compermiso y avanza con loki.

 

*********************************(******(**************

 

Se encuentran cerca de la biblioteca real, thor toma la mano de Loki y entran.

Mira, loki se que fandral ya te enseño la biblioteca peroo no te mostró algo muy interesante... loki llevado por thor se dirigen al lugar más solitario de la biblioteca .. thor busca unos cuantos libros hasta que llega al correcto, lo toma pero no lo saca del estante a cambio se abre una puerta "secreta" .. loki se asombra y le encanta la idea de explorar ..

Thor lo nota y con algo de arrigancia dice .. vez yo si soy un buen guía .. loki rie y asiente si si eres muy buen guia ...

 

Entran al lugar algo humedo,bastante oscuro y lleno de alimañias .. pero eso no molesto a Loki ...

 

Loki genera un hechizo que provocaba luz .. thor se sorpendio, mientras caminaban por la cueva conversaban sobre diferentes temas..

En serio ya en serio por que te gusta tanto luchas ?? pasa entrenando todoooo el día ?? ... pregunta Loki.

 

Loki es como si yo cuestionara tu magia .. se que te encanta realizar hechizos, ahora ti también fijo practicas por temas de defensa personal cierto ? responde Thor.

Sí, no puedo ser tan vulnerable ante nadie .. dice Loki, soy principe y no queria generar preocupación a mi familia por no saber defenderme...

Bueno, comprendo tú punto ... yo debo estar preparado para defender y cuidar a Asgard.. a mi familia y pronto a tí.. responde a thor.

Se quedan en silencio ... Loki comprende lo que quiere decir Thor y se sonroja.

Loki : Thor se que esto no es facil para tí ... intentare no hacerte sentir incomodo sí el dia que nos casamos no quieres consumar nuestro matrimonio.

Thor se sorprende al recordar este aspecto ... lo habia evitado pensar por mucho tiempo.

Loki, tranquilo no pensemos en eso todavia.. además faltan dos semanas para nuestra boda .. contamos con tiempo para conocernos y convivir ..

 

Ok gracias ... dice Loki.

 

La cueva no era solo roca habian imagenes de oro que contaban historias de Asgard.. historias de luchas por honor, amor y tristeza.

 

Thor le cuenta el significado de cada una.. llegan a una zona que lucia más a un jardín..Loki corre cuando llegan a un manantial y mete los pies.

Estaba muy frio pero agradable, thor aprovecha y se mete al agua se quita solo la camisa... loki se queda mirando el abdomen de thor .. es simplete tan varonil.. piensa en como le gustaria tocarlo.. 

 

Thor se aclara la garganta.. loki que tanto me miras ?? Ahh yo nada estoy algo impactado con la belleza del lugar !! responde loki.

Thor se voltea pero en au rostro aparece una risa engreida ..

Ambos disfrutan del lugar, loki resvalo callendo al agua .. thor trata de acercarse con evidente preocupación ..

 

Loki sale del agua, algo avergonzado.. entonces thor estalla a carcajadas ..

Loki lo mira con enojo por un instante .. convoca un hechizo que genero una ola y la mando directamente a thor... 

Thor trata de esquivarla pero su intento es inutil.

Queda totalmente sumergido en el agua.. muy gracioso loki muy gracioso !! dice thor

Vamos sigue riendote ! reclama loki.

Vamos admite que fue gracioso !! Dice thor

 

Quieres otra ola ???!! Dice loki.

 

Ambos rien por la situación.

 

Salen del manantial, loki le cuenta a thor mientras caminan un rato sobre sus hechizos más sorprendentes .. en serio te puedes convertir en serpiente ?? Me encantan las serpientes!!!

Un día de estos juro que te voy a enseñar responde Loki.

Ok ok voy a esperar con ancias jeje dice Thor.

Salen de la cueva casualmente va a dar a un jardín de la reina.

Ya era de tarde .. como es esto posible estimo que no llevabamos más de 3 horas acá dentro ? Dice Loki.

Talvez no te lo mencione pero esta cueva esta no muy sincronizada con el tiempo Asgard jaaj dice Thor.

Loki, te gustaria no mencionar de este lugar a nadie ?? Que se nuestro lugar secreto, te perece dice thor.

Ahh si no hay problema jaaj me encantaria responde loki con una risa en su rostro.

Thor y loki se dirigen a su habitación.

Thor lo acompaña a su cuarto, se despide de loki .. espero verte para la cena ! Ahh su claro jaja voy a cambiarme es la segunda ves que me mojo hoy jaja dice loki.

Thor rie si si perdón jajaja espero te hayas divertido hoy ! Si claro, hoy me diverti mucho gracias ! En serio thor gracias.

Loki se despide de thor con un beso en la mejilla ..y entra a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Thor toca su mejilla y se sorprende al pensar en lo mucho que esto le gusto.

Fandral, se encontraba escondido observando lo que paso.. se marcha silenciosamente pero muy molesto.


	9. Cap 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen mi tardanzaaa !!! El trabajo me esta matando jeje
> 
> Fandral empezó a notar el interes de thor en loki .. sif no estara feliz en ser ignorada..
> 
> Thor cada vez más cerca de loki.

Loki se encontraba tomando un baño ... el agua estaba agradable y como se habia mojado en el paseo con thor queria sentirse realmente limpio y perfumado en la cena.

Thor realizo el mismo acto, tomo un baño pero el agua estaba muy caliente, comenzo a enjabonarse, cerro sus ojos y empezó a pensar en su paseo compartido con loki; lo mucho que este le gusto .. fue muy agradable, hablaron expresaron muchas cosas acerca de sus mundos, sus gustos.

Loki penso en el manantial, lo brillante y transparente que era, sus pensamientos se desviaron a thor, en ese hombre de hombros anchos, espalda masculina, sus brazos .. en como se sentiria que thor lo abraze fuerte pero con amor...

Thor, recuerda lo hermosa que es la piel cremosa de loki, sus ojos realmente lo tienen perturbado.. esa sonrisa de victoria que le regalaba cada vez que realizo una travesura o le gano en las colinas, recordo el manantial... que momento más especial, lo cerca que estubo de darle un beso .. gracias Sif .. penso amargamente.

******************************(*************(**(((*******

Fandral se dirigia a la habitación de Loki, toco pero nadie respondio.

Se tomo el atrevimiento de entrar, sigilosamente comenzo a explorar la habitación ... escucho a alguien en el baño.. asumio que era Loki.

Dudo.. y lo considero .. sabia bien que si loki lo veia espiandolo seria su fin.

Fandral .. se acerco al baño, abrio la puerta de la manera más silenciosa posible .. y vio a loki en la tina.

Lo observó limpiandose, su piel estaba azul, de igual manera sigio mirandolo, fandral esta confundido .. como es posible que pensara que loki sin duda era lo más hermoso y exotico que habia visto en su vida.

Él solo queria entrar al baño y tomar a Loki, entrar en él y hacerlo gritar de placer, hasta que quedara cubierto de su semilla.

Se retiro del lugar antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

Entro a su cuarto, se fue al baño y comenzo a tocarse imaginado estar sobre loki.

 

********************************************************

Thor estaba sumamente relajado en el agual misma ya estaba algo tibia.

Cuandi de repente Sif entra, thor se queda impactado por el atrevimiento de sif pero sus palabras se quedan en su boca, cuando sif comienza a desvertise, thor nonpuede negar que sif es sumamente hermosa... ella lo mira como si estuviera esperando su aprobación pero como thor no dijo nada en un buen rato ella entra al baño, thor se pone de pie, la toma y comienza a pasar sus manos callosas sobre esa piel tan suave.

Con una de las manos acaricia los pezones de sif y los lleva a su boca, sif se queda sin aliento, con la otra mano baja hasta su vientre y toca la vagina de sif, comienza cariciando su clitoris, sif comienza a gemir .. le dice que haga silencio, ella obedece con mucho esfuerzo.

Salen de la tina ya que es muy incómodo, thor la acuesta en la cama, sif abre sus piernas, thor alinea su pene hacia entrada de sif y comienza a penetrarla .. con embestidas suaves al comienzo, luego sif exige que sea más fuerte, thor acepta el reto.. sus embestidas son profundas y duras.. sif siente que la quiere atravesar.

Hasta que thor al fin viene pero lo have fuera de ella ... no quiere dejarla embarazada.

Sif respira pesadamente, nota lo que thor hizo, por que no me llenaste? 

No quiero tener hijos contigo! Dice thor.

Por que dices eso thor? No soy digna de tí?? dice sif algo ofendida.

Vamos, sabes que me voy a casar con loki, él sera quien me de hijos pronuncia thor.

Pero no lo amas !!! No te gusta!! Como podras acostarte con él !?! Ya molesta dice sif.

Mira sif, lo siento pero necesito que te ubiques en esto!! No podremos volvernos a ver más por lo menos en este aspecto, dice thor.

Es enserio!!? Me estas cambiando por ese fenomeno ????? 

Siff callate !! Como te atreves! Loki no te ha hecho ningún daño, debes repetarlo, dice thor.

Ahhhh si como tú lo haces ?? Miranos thor acabamos de hacer el amor !! menciona sif.

En lo que a mí me concierna tubimos sexo unicamente, reclama thor.

Esto rompe el corazón de sif, se siente usada e indigna.

Sale de la habitación de thor, con lagrimas silenciosas.

******************************************************

 

Loki termina de cambiarse, se peina y persuma.

Sale de su cuarto, camina por unos de los pasillos, (solo para aclarar loki luce su piel blanca), loki no puede evitar sentirse incomodo, es como si una sombra lo siguiera, voltea y no vea nada pero cuando se vuelve se topa con un guerrero.

Buenas noches, su alteza ! Como se encuentra, pareces perdido.

Ahh no no estoy bien gracias ... dice loki.

Mi nombre es Gllou, es un placer conocerlo su majestad.

Loki, agradece.. igualmente y toma su paso pero el hombre lo bloquea ... perdón su majestad .. pase...

Loki camina más rápido, habia algo extraño en este hombre.

Gllou, lo mira marcharse ... en serio que es hermoso .. malditos gigantes de hielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado... puede que escriba en la noche !!! No prometo nada.


	10. Cap 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola cumpli jeje
> 
> Este capitulo solooo problemas.

Thor, termino de alistarse. Se mira en el espejo e inmediatamente sintio culpa.

Tanto por lo que le dijo a sif como por loki.

Salio de su habitación y se dirigio a la cena.

Loki se encontraba riendo con Frigga y Odín.

Thor saludo a su madre y padre, luego a loki.

Loki, notó que thor estaba algo seco con él, se cuestiono la razón ; hace un rato estaban riendo felices por el paseo y ahora es como se comportaba como la primera vez que lo vio.

Loki considera que puede estar cansado, thor le comentaba a tu madre el gran día que tuvimos ..

Me alegra escuchar eso, comenta Odín.

Ahh sii no fue nada, ambos nos divertimos responde Thor, mismo ya estaba más relajado.

Entra Fandral, se inclina ante la alteza, saluda Thor .. hola mi futuro rey jaja... y su mirada se desvia a loki.

Hola, Loki ..dejame decir que esta noche te ves radiante con todo respeto y voltea hacia thor.

Thor solo lo mira, gracias fandral sonrie loki.

Fandral se sienta a la par de thor,mientras conversaban los demás amigos de thor se unen a la mesa, incluida Sif.

Fandral nota los ojos inchados de sif como si hubiera estado llorando.

Frigga: sif, cariño estas bien ?

Sif: si, mi reina .. no es nada para que usted se preocupe, thor no la miraba no tenia valor.

Ella miraba a loki con odio .. queria sacarlo asgard.

Loki estaba distraído comiendo y riendo con las bromas de Volstagg.

Thor noto que fandral no le quitaba la mirada a loki, su rostro no asemejaba amistad era más una combinación de deseo.. eso realmente molesto a thor.

Loki, mañana tengo entrenamiento te gustaria unirte ami pregunta Thor.

Ohh si claro, responde loki.

Fandral sabe que eso sirve para que thor se luzca como siempre ...

La cena termina, fandral esta decidido en acompañar a loki a su habitación sin embargo thor se le atravieza en el camino .. loki te acompaño dice thor.

 

Fandral se aparta molesto esta tan molesto que tiene muchas ganas de golpear a thor.

 

Loki se despide de los demás y junto a thor camina hacia su cuarto.

 

Thor y loki se despiden, loki gracias por hoy en serio ! 

Gracias a tí, fue muy agradable conocer la biblioteca secreta jaja dice loki.

Cuando quieras puedes ir y si quieres compañia sera un honor menciona thor ... ambos están muy cerca ..

Thor necesita probar los labio de loki, loki puedo besarte ? pregunta thor.

Loki, se sorprende ante la pregunta de thor .. estas seguro que quieres besarme ? Pensé que no te agradaba aún...

Thor, siento mucho que pensaras eso .. thor respiraba más cerca de loki.. 

Loki asintio .. entonces thor junto sus labios con los de loki, sus labios son tan suaves, tan puros.. thor esta seguro que nunca habia besado a alguien tan inocente ..

Thor debe manejar mejor sus impulsos .. esta empezando a sentir calor .. despacio mete su lengua en la boca de loki, lo toma amablemente por la cintura ...

Thor empieza a ponerse algo intenso y ahí es donde loki abre los ojos y se aparta un poco.. espera thor .. esperaa .. dice loki.

Thor reacciona.. perdón respira pesadamente.

Era solo un beso sonrie loki.

Lo sé lo sé perdón es que fue muy agradable dice timidamente thor.

Ambos se despiden y se retiran a sus habitaciones.

Thor entra a su habitación, cae directamente en su cama y suspira.

Loki se cambia su ropa y se acuesta en su cama .. suspira pensando en como thor lo beso y durmio bajo una relajante lluvia.

Al dia siguiente   
......

 

Thor se encuentra en los campos de entrenamiento, loki lo observa desde una de las graderias ..

 

Fandral se une a thor, y lo desafia a una pelea.

Thor acepta felizmente.

Del lado más oscuro de la graderia se encuentra Gllou, observaba el espectaculo.

Su mirada se desvia hacia Loki, ve lo feliz y emocionado que esta Loki, observa nuevamente a thor.

 

Mientras thor comienza la pelea que sin duda esta en ventaja ya que fandral siempre ha sido perezoso para practicar.

 

Thor le da unos golpes en el rostro y lo lanza lejos ... fandral se levanta rapidamente y le da un golpe bajo pero thor logra recuperarse.

Thor lo toma de uno de los brazos y lo lanza al suelo fandral grita de dolor y hace tropezar a thor.

Fandral se sube encima de thor y lo comienza a golpear.. loki se preocupa se supone que no deberian pelear así...

Thor lo toma y lo voltea .. le da unos golpes más ...

Thor comienza a sentirse raro.. siente un escalofrios .. y su vista se nuble.. cae en el suelo inconsiente.

Fandral quedo quieto y se preocupa .. esta seguro que no le hizo tanto daño como para hacer que se demayara.

Loki sale de las graderias y corre hacia thor .. 

Thorrrrr se acerca y comienza a moverlo pero thor no reacciona.

Tenemos que llevarlo a los sanadores dice Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperooo les haya gustado... 
> 
> Advierto... es muy probable que escriba solo los fines de semana.


	11. Cap 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola ....
> 
> Vamos a desviarnos y conoceremos quién es Gllou
> 
> Ahora .. Sif decidio vengarse de Thor o en verdad Fandral sí le hizo daño ??

Gllou observó el alboroto de la situación .. thor estaba totalmente desmayado en el suelo, muchos de los guerreros ayudaban a trasladarlo a las salas de curación.

Se alejo y se dirigio a su habitación, analizaba la manera en que se deberia vengar de Laufey y Odín.

Tenia un gran odio hacia ambos ... 

 

Siglos atrás....

 

Gllou era un joven guerrero alto pero tonificado, cabello color chocolate y ojos azules como los de thor.

 

Corria felizmente hacia su adorada hija Veronica, la idea del nombre de su hija la tomó en un viaje realizado en Midgard, su esposa era de Midgard.

Estaban pasando un gran día familiar, cuando se corrio el rumor de que habria guerra con los gigantes de hielo, como gllou era guerrero tenia la obligación de ir ala guerra y defender el honor de Asgard.

Cuando se le solicito su presencia, él se encontro en un gran dilema ya que no queria dejar a su familia sola y sin protección.

 

Habían rumores de que los higantes de hielo se habian colado a Asgard pero Odín nunca confirmo los mismos.

Gllou rogó a Odín no ir .. pero odín no lo miro no aceptó sus explicaciones practicamente lo había obligado a ir.

Para cuando Gllou regreso no encontro a su familia viva, encontró el cuerpo de su hija de 2 años sin vida,sus ojitos cerrados, pálida y con rastros de sangre en su abdomen, la madre de su hija también sin vida con rastros de abuso sexual.

Gllou escucho a los demás guerreros decir que el crimen lo cometieron varios gigantes de hielo que se filtraron a Asgard.

Gllou se dirigio hacia el palacio con el cuerpo de su niñita, llorando le reclamo a Odín ... le suplicó justicia.

Casualmente en el palacio se encontraba Laufey firmando el acuerdo del matrimonio entre Thor y loki.

Frigga rompio en llanto cuando vio a la niña sin vida .. en ese tiempo frigga tenia meses de embarazo, iba a dar a luz a thor.

Frigga podia imaginar el dolor de este padre, y se sentia mal por no haber hecho más en ofrecerle consuelo al pobre hombre.

Gllou trato de matar a Laufey pero odín solicito que fuera trasladado a las celdas, lo cual genero que arrancaran de sus brazos a su pequeña.

Laufey desconocia de la situación, no sabia a que se referia el guerrero.

 

Cuando Gllou estaba más calmado en la celda, odin bajo a hablar con el guerrero.

Permitiste que mataran a mi familia !!!!! Abusaron de mi esposaaaaa !!! Se suponia que yoo debia protegerlas !!!! ME NIEGAS JUSTICIAAAAAA !!!! exclamaba Gllou.

 

Odín, no sabes que fue lo que paso! No puedes simplemente culpar a los guerreros de Jotunheim, además ahora estamos en buenos terminos con los gigantes.

Me estas diciendo que ahora estamos en paz con Jotunheim !! Me mandaste a la guerra y ese monton de hombres que murieron sacrificando sus vidas .. no valio de nada !! exclamo molesto Gllou.

No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto ! Ni a torcer lo que paso !! dijo Odín.

Tu decides .. deseas vivir en paz .. dar sagrada sepulcrura a tu familia con honor o pasar mucho tiempo encerrado en los calabozos dice Odín.

Gllou bajo su rostro .. su alegre mirada llena de esperanza .. esa felicidad que tenia cada vez que estaba con sus dos amores ha desaparecido, se volvio agria, amarga, su aura era odio puro.

Gllou , no se separo por días de la tumba de su familia, lloraba todos los dias y un dia juro vengarce de ambos reinos.

Haria sentir a odín y laufey un dolor que jamás olvidarian.....

Presente....

 

Gllou recordaba a su esposa, era una mujer sumamente hermosa ... cabello negro, piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos verdes, tenia gran parecido con Loki.

Desde el momento en que Gllou conocio a Loki sabia que tenia que saber si olia igual que su esposa, si sus labios eran igual de suaves y si hacer el amor con él iba a ser igual de placentero, gllou sabia la condición de loki asi como el hecho de que podia consevir.

Ahora Gllou era un hombre maduro, gano musculo y tenia barba, se sentia más listo para cumplir su promesa .. iba a causar dolor.

 

*********************************************(*****

 

Sif estaba preocupada ... se sentia muy nerviosa y fandral la miraba .. ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

Frigga estaba al lado de thor, thor parecia no entrar en consciencia.

Odín estaba muy molesto .. queria explicaciones.

Loki estaba muy triste.. no era común que el dios del trueno se enfermara.

Anochecio y no hubo avances en la salud de Thor.

Odín le suplico a frigga descansar.. Loki se ofrecio quedarse con él .. tomarian turnos.

Cuando le toco a loki descansar, fandral lo acompaño a descansar .. ya era de dia pero igual necesitaba descansar.

Loki durmio tranquilamente en su cama.

Cuando despertó, tomó un baño y salio a cuidar a thor.

Los sanadores no tenian idea de lo que tenia thor y frigga sentia que moria de la desesperación por no saber que tenia su hijo.

Loki contemplaba a thor dormir .. le hablaba y contaba historias de jotunheim.

Escucho un ruido extraño en el pacillo de la sala y fue a investigar, cuando por sorpresa se encontro con Gllou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado !!!


	12. Cap 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola
> 
> Hasta ahora tengo tiempo ....
> 
> Espero les esté gustando esta historia, debo seguir ?

Buenas noches su alteza dice Gllou.. espero no haberle asustado por entrar de esta manera.

Loki mantiene su desconfianza con este hombre hay algo que definitivamente no le agrada,realmente espera que sea sólo este siendo   
Paranoico.

Loki le devuelve el saludo..

Puedo preguntar por el estado del futuro rey pregunta Gllou.

Ahh si claro .. supongo que como guerrero seas saber como se encuentra Thor menciona Loki.

Gllou solo asiente.

Bueno,la verdad es que no ha mejorado .. no logramos saber que es lo que lo tiene en este estado, loki responde triste.

Escuche que tenía una pelea con Fandral, menciona el guerrero 

Si pero no creo que una simple pelea haga daño a thor y mucho menos que lo deje inconsciente responde Loki

 

Noto que su alteza confía mucho en las habilidades de su futuro esposo .. agrega Gllou 

He eschado muchas cosas de Thor .. tanto positivas como negativas pero sé que ante todo Thor es fuerte y valiente.

Gllou lo escuchaba y analizaba lo que mencionaba loki.

Thor nunca a lastimado a algún ser solo por diversión, es un ser protector .. mi magia puede sentir eso ... es muy protector y no dejaría que alguien sufra si él lo puede llegar a evitar.

Claro ! Lo sé más cuando sabemos que en la mayoría de peleas se defiende con un martillo dice   
Gllou con algo de veneno.

A lo que loki responde: sonríe antes y dice bueno sabemos que sí el martillo es su arma favorita sin embargo no sé si lo notaste o bien si te informaste sobre que el martillo solo funciona como un conducto de poder .. en sí hay que poseer mucha conscentración para manejarlo.. algo que ningún guerrero en Asgard fuera de Thor tiene y se que aprenderá a vivir sin ese martillo,y ese dia simplemte nadie dudará de su poder.

 

Gllou se empezaba a molestar por la forma en la que loki defendía a Thor.

Asintió y se despidió de loki.

 

Loki respiro con alivio cuando Gllou dejó la habitación.

 

Se sentó al lado de Thor, Thor necesito que despiertes por favor! Asgard te necesita ..

Loki se aserco a la ventana ... miraba a su alrededor y no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento acerca de Thor.

 

Al día siguiente ....

 

Frigga desayuno temprano y se sentó al lado de Thor.. odín la acompañaba, los dos estaban tristes por la situación de su hijo,Odín se negaba a pensar o a resignarse a seguir viendo a su hijo en cama como si estuviera muerto.

Loki se encontraba en su baño, terminó de bañarse se cambió y salió a tomar su desayuno. 

 

De paso se encontró a Sif..la guerrera lo saludó de manera obligada, su majestad puedo consultar por el estado de Thor ?

Él sigue igual .. contesta loki.. y sigue caminando dejando a la mujer atrás.

Loki realmente no tenía fuerzas para pelear o soportar a sif.

 

Hola ! Loki dice Fandral,como amaneciste ?

Loki responde automáticamente bien bien ..

Te ves cansado dice Fandral

Bueno, que te puedo decir ... estoy preocupado por el estado de Thor, me gustaría que estuviera bien responde loki.

 

Pero no haces bien desvelándote .. responde Fandral 

 

Loki solo siguen caminando omite el comentario de Fandral 

 

Loki termina desayunar, se acerca frigga.

Mi reina, existe alguna esperanza de que despierte hoy ? dice Loki 

 

No sé ... no me han dicho nada.. yo solo quiero que él esté ..frigga no termina la frase y comienza a llorar.

Loki la abraza .. ella llora de manera desesperada ... 

 

Loki necesito que él esté bien ya no puedo más ... quiero saber quién le hizo esto a mi bebé...

 

Él despertará mi reina, no pierda sus esperanzas .. él es fuerte ...

Thor escúchanos.. escucha el corazón de tu madre ... le dice Loki .. frigga se siente fuerte ante las palabras de Loki.

Vamos mi amor despierta, hazlo por mamá... tanto Loki como frigga se encontraban al lado de Thor.

La magia comenzaba a brotar tanto de Loki como frigga, las fuerza de ambos comenzaba a mezclarse de tal manera que de su aura salían destellos .. de Loki su energía era verde uña de frigga color fuxia. 

 

Lucylle era la persona que atendía a Thor, entró a la habitación donde Thor se encontraba internado y observó lo que sucedía ... se quedó boquiabierto ante semejante espectáculo.

 

Lucylle comprendió en ese momento que en una época cuando era más joven que existía un hechizo que podía hacer que una persona entrara en un profundo sueño .. regularmente este hechizo se usaba para que un guerrero que estuviera en un grave peligro de muerte durmiera hasta que sanara como debía.

 

Se suponía que este hechizo se había prohibido por el simple hecho de que podía poner en peligro a esta persona si su estado se prolongaba más de un mes.

 

Thor apenas tenía unos dos días en este estado.

 

Ella se acercó a Loki y a frigga, puso su mano en sus hombros y convocó un hechizo que rompería el estado de Thor, lucylle aún no estaba segura del problema de Thor pero quería intentarlo.

 

Loki y frigga comprendieron lo que lucylle hacía, ambos conocían en hechizo ... la fuerza de los tres magos era tan fuerte que el cielo de Asgard comenzó a cambiar de nublado a soleado... 

 

Odio se encontraba conversando con unos de los guardias cuando noto semejante situación, corrió hacia las salas de curación.

 

Loki, Frigga y Lucylle pronunciaban las mismas oraciones ..." por poder por amor por la inocencia por los niños por las mujeres y hombres de Asgard.. la luz él vida y felicidad te invocamos estrella del infinito, trae con vida a que guerrero que llevará seguridad a los nueve reinos.

 

Esta oración se repetía varias veces, el ambiente en la habitación era tenzó... Odín miraba desde la puerta lo que sucedía... Fandral y los amigos de Thor lo acompañaban.

Todo Asgard podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Thor al fin despertó.. salto de la cama con respiraciones profundas y su estado era de confusión total.

Callo rodillas ... Frigga lo alcanzó, lo miró y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza ... ella lloraba de felicidad.

 

Horas más tarde....

 

Thor seguía en cama, frigga no quiera separarse de él.

 

Thor estaba muy hambriento, frigga y Odín estaban muy felices de ver a su hijo despierto.

Loki prefirió mantenerse alejado, creía que era conveniente dejarlos solos.

 

Loki se encontraba en unos de los jardines de frigga, estaba leyendo unos de libros que le había regalado Fandral.

Fandral salió a hacerle compañía.

Puedo sentarme a tu lado Loki?

 

Loki levantó su mirada hacia Fandral, si claro.

 

Como te sientes ? Pregunta Fandral

 

Ahh supongo que agotado pero bien sonríe Loki.

Loki, lo que hicieron hoy fue.. suspiró Fandral increíble .. le salvaste la vida Thor.

En realidad tuve ayuda de dos personas más , así que sería injusto que solo se me diera crédito a mí.

 

Bueno pero igual tú comenzaste con todo .. menciona Fandral 

Loki puedo hacerte una pregunta?dice Fandral 

Si dime, dice Loki 

 

Sientes algo por thor ?

Ahhh yo no sé aún ... se supone que me casaré con él así que esperaría sentirme cómodo con él.. aunque dudo que él me llegue a querer .. solo espero me respete, Loki dice esto último con tristeza 

Bueno déjame decirte que si no te respeta o ama eso lo haría un verdadero idiota dice Fandral 

 

Quedan en silencio incomodo.

Loki tu eres hermoso, tienes una personalidad maravillosa y tu manera de proteger a los demás es admirable.. el simple hecho del sacrifico que haces al soportar todo esto.. sería un error de Thor no apreciarte y cuidarte como debe, en serio que me encantaría estar en su lugar confiesa Fandral 

Loki queda boquiabierto, no esperaba esto de Fandral.

Fandral no lo tolera más y toma a Loki y presiona sus labios contra los de Loki.

Fandral se abraza a Loki prácticamente quiere tomarlo, Loki no sabe que hacer esta en shock ..Loki se trata de apartar a Fandral pero no lo logra.

 

Un vaso se revienta contra la pared ... Gllou está molesto.. Maldita seaaaaaaa por que despertó !!!!!!! Se suponía que debía hacerlo hasta que yo culminara mi plan .... esto solo me atrasa... debo pensar en algo mejor !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenme saber que opinan.. aunque duela 


	13. Cap 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Loki Fandral/Thor ...verdad !!

No ! .. qué haces ! reclama Loki, que te pasa ! En qué estás pensado !! Loki reclama a Fandral muy molesto.

Loki .. yo lo siento mucho !! es que no puedo ... te quiero .. me encantas... siento que me estoy enamorando de ti ! responde Fandral.

Intentas hacer que te maten !! Que nos maten !! dice loki.

Fandral solo agacha su cabeza, lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Sabes, Loki.. Thor no te amara nunca como yo lo hago .. él es egoísta ! No sabe la suerte que tiene !! Siempre se queda con las personas que me gustan !! 

Loki guarda silencio.

No es justooo !! Estoy cansado de ser rechazado ! Estoy arto de que me humille, solo por que es el futuro rey de Asgard !! 

Te estás escuchando frandral ! 

Esto no se trata de ganar un premio o trofeo !! 

Thor si es egoísta, lo sé le responde Loki

Si quieres ganar el corazón de una persona comienza por amarte !! Tienes una idea muy errónea de conquistar.

No vuelvas a besarme, tengo un compromiso con mi pueblo.

Si claro, es por eso que irás detrás de Thor como una prostituta !! 

Loki contiene la respiración pero su rostro muestra rabia y golpea a fandral en la mejilla.

Eres un idiota ! No tienes idea del sacrificio que estoy haciendo frandral, soportar seres como tú lo hace aún más difícil !! 

 

Fandral inmediatamente se arrepiente de lo que dijo.. Loki yo lo siento estoy muy enojado perdóname ... 

 

Sabes quiero irme a jotunheim pero no puedo, te quiero lejos de mí en este momento ! le ordena Loki

Fandral se marcha rápidamente.

Loki se sienta y queda hecho un puño, comienza a llorar .. papá te necesito ! Por favor ayúdame no sé si pueda soportar esto.

Laufey, escucha a su hijo; ambos compartían una conexión muy especial.

Laufey le habla.

Mi pequeño, se fuerte .. me encantaría estar contigo más que nada, prometo que esta noche te visitaré.

 

Papá te espero, ven rápido por favor.

****************************************

 

El día había pasado muy rápido, Thor aún se encontraba descansado por que si madre no quería que se cansara.

Odín pensó que estaba exagerando pero entendía a su amada esposa.

 

Loki se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, cuando de pronto se encontró con Gllou.

Buenas tardes, príncipe .. está perdido ? 

No! responde Loki de manera cortante.

Definitivamente Loki no sentía simpatía o confianza con este hombre.

 

Gllou esta posicionado de tal manera que obstruye el camino de Loki.

Con permiso, solicita Loki

Gllou se queda quieto por un momento y en cambio se acerca más a Loki, loki solo se queda sin moverse, se paraliza.

Loki no lo nota pero Gllou comienza a olfatearlo.

Y le cede el camino sin decir ni una palabra.

Loki lo ve alejarse, suspira y se acerca una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, esto están difícil ... papá dame fuerzas suplica Loki.

****************************************

Donde está Loki ? pregunta Thor

Me parece que en la biblioteca responde su madre

Mnn y por que no me ha visitado ? 

No sé amor, debe estar cansado.

Ajá ! Y donde está Fandral ?

Ahh no se amor, seguramente con tus otros amigos.

Puedes buscar a Loki quiero verlo ! por favor ! 

O mejor aún iré yo ! 

A ver que está pasando ?! pregunta su madre 

 

Nada mamá.. . “es que acaso no puedo saber dónde está mi futura reina"

Ajá ! Me da curiosidad notar que tienes 3 amigos más de los cuales no me haz preguntado su paradero ?

Acaso estás sospechando algo ?? Desconfías de Loki ? 

No mamá, responde Thor algo avergonzado 

Amor se honesto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Mamá, no es nada en serio ! 

Voy a divinar! Para así facilitarte las cosas ! 

 

Thor solo escucha a su madre.

 

No desconfías de Loki .. pero sabes que no has sido muy amable con él... en cambio Fandral ha hecho o hizo lo que tú desde un inicio no quisiste hacer ?? Estoy en lo correcto ? 

Ahora sabes bien que Loki ha hecho sacrificios y cuenta con un gran corazón y no solo por lo que hizo por jotunheim si no también por que utilizó gran parte de su habilidad con la magia con alguien que no ha sido muy grato con él.

Temes no tener la opotunidad de conocerlo ! Sabes y se lo que Fandral siente por él.. se nota en sus ojos en la manera en la que lo mira.

Amor, te das cuenta que apesar de no conocer totalmente a Loki estás sintiendo algo de celos !!

Mamá odio que aciertes ! Lo único que no sé es si lo que siento por Fandral son celos pero si sé que no me gusta verlo con loki.

Ven aquí déjame abrazarte, mi pequeño ! Eres tan parecido a tu padre .. ambos ríen 

En la cena podrás ver a Loki y hablar con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho a verme ido tanto tiempo !!
> 
> Espero les guste !


	14. Cap 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola !!
> 
> Espero la historia les esté gustando, aveces dudo en seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Quiero que ciertas cosas como la vestimenta casual se la imaginen a su gusto!

Loki se encontraba en su habitación, después de una larga ducha, su atuendo era formal pero cómodo.

Se peinaba el cabello, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

Adelante ! 

Odín se asomó, es claro que es el rey de Asgard sin embargo respeta la privacidad de sus “invitados” aunque Loki era considerado familia prácticamente.

 

Su majestad ! Loki se pone de pie, a qué debo su visita ? 

Solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hijo!, sabes Thor es todo para mi esposa y yo. Si algo le hubiera sucedido estaríamos más que muertos por dentro.

 

No es nada, comprendo su situación; no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos .. como dicen los midgardianos.

Ambos sonrien ante el comentario de Loki.

Loki, espero aún le des una oportunidad a Thor, mi hijo no ha dejado de preguntar por ti !

En serio ... eso es bueno responde Loki fingiendo alegria ... Loki realmente está algo desanimado con la idea unirse a Thor.

Odín no es tonto, nota que Loki está algo triste por algo pero no logra definir que lo agobia.

Bueno te dejo, espero verte para la cena.

Si su alteza, ahí estaré responde Loki.

Odín se retira.

Loki se sienta al borde de su cama y en ese instante realmente considera escapar.

Las palabras de Fandral realmente se han metido en su cabeza.

 

****************************************

 

Mamá!!! Estoy bien dejame limpiarme solooo !!

 

Vamos Thor ! No seas necio ! 

Mamaaaaá por favor ! 

 

Ya estoy Terminando, en verdad necesitas un corte de cabello ...

No, eso nunca !

Pero que es ese alboroto ! Reclama Odín 

Papá llévate a mamá! 

No me deja ni bañarme, ni vestirme ni cepillarme el cabello !!!

Está exagerando ! Además hace cuanto no hago esto, amor déjame cuidarte, responde en su defensa frigga.

 

Frigga, cariño ! Déjalo, vamos necesito que supervises la cena de esta noche ! Hay que celebrar que Thor está devuelta con nosotros.

Además requiero hablar con mi hijo ! 

Nuestro Odín !! Nuestro !! 

Si amor !! responde Odín algo sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa.

 

Frigga se marcha,no sin antes besar en su mejilla a Thor.

Te amo, mi bebé!

Madre, yo te amo más, responde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Thor, sabes que yo también te quiero demasiado, sin embargo ante todo te recuerdo que soy tu rey!

Si,papá responde algo preocupado Thor, él conoce muy bien el tono de su padre cuando algo lo molesta.

 

Loki, él está algo raro y créeme es la mejor manera de describirlo, creo que empieza a dudar de este trato.

Papá pero te juro que he hablado más con él, nos estábamos llevando bien, por que dices esto! responde Thor.

Por que me siento solo !! Y siento que me estoy vendiendo ! Papá realmente no creo que pueda con esto más !! responde Loki a su padre.

Laufey lo mira y lo abraza.

Mi niño, sabes nunca he roto una promesa ....

Pero, miro tu sufrimiento y dudo en querer cargar el futuro de jotunheim en ti.

Papá hablas enserio !!

Si mi pequeño, Loki eres todo para mí, estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera de solucionar nuestro problema, no necesito que te sientas así.

Loki comienza a llorar, papá papá te amo y se abraza a laufey.

Pero es que no se que hacer! Me cuesta entablar una conexión con él, al mismo tiempo siento que me gusta confiesa Thor algo avergonzado por hablar esto con su padre.

Thor, no queda tiempo ! Estoy seguro que Loki prefiera irse y al seguir sintiéndose despreciado.

Padre, no quiero que se sienta así ... él me salvó la vida hoy y no me ha visitado en todo el día !

Estoy seguro de que ahora nos vamos a ver en la cena y no será lo mismo, probablemente se sienta más cómodo con Fandral responde molesto Thor.

 

Bueno eso tal vez pasa por que Fandral ha sido más atento con él de lo que tú has querido ser !!

 

Vamos hacer lo siguiente, cenaré con ellos esta noche y en la misma les diré que necesito tiempo con respeto a este trato, inventa Loki.

Seguro, niño ?, podría hablar en este momento con Odín y solicitarle la cancelación formal del convenio.

Padre, están celebrando que Thor se recuperó, dejémoslos tranquilos y cuando sea oportuno nos retiraremos de acuerdo ?

Bien, oye supe que fue tu idea que Thor se recuperará, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

Gracias padre ! Aprendí del mejor ! 

 

Bien, entendiste lo que harás y le dirás a Loki ?!, pregunta Odín 

Si papá !, Gracias !

Si eso me ayuda a convencer a Loki de que estoy feliz con este trato, entonces lo haré.

Me funciono, una vez que tú msdre se enojo conmigo !! 

Los dos se ríen a carcajadas, Odín más recordando lo que le costó que frigga lo perdonara!

 

****************************************

 

Todos se reúne para la cena.

Hola, laufey ! saluda Thor 

 

Como te encuentras príncipe Thor ! responde laufey algo molesto.

Bien, ahorita bien ! 

Eh, donde está Loki ? él vendrá a cenar ??

 

Que dicha que haz venido !! Grita con alegria Odín 

Odín, se inclina al saludarlo.

Los tres son interrumpidos por frigga.

Laufey !! Como te encuentras ??

No tan bien, como tú frigga! Déjame decirte que estás hermosa ! 

Ohh gracias ! 

La música del evento aturdía a un Thor preocupado, Sif se acerca a él; que bueno es verte vivo ! 

Thor la mira y asiente, gracias .. si he estado algo “muerto”, comenta Thor con poco interés.

Estás buscándolo ? 

 

Thor la mira nuevamente, sí responde Thor.

 

Ya veo, responde Sif algo disilucionada ante la breve mención de Loki.

 

Fandral está tomando, y mira a Thor por un momento, sus pensamientos están llenos de odio, en un instante piensa lo maravilloso que hubiese sido si Thor hubiera muerto.

 

Loki entra al palacio, con un atuendo un poco más elegante, se dirige directamente a su padre, Fandral no pierde tiempo y se acerca a él.

 

Loki, susurra de cerca por favor hablemos ! 

Fandral que te pasa !! Todos nos están viendo ...

Fandral lo toma, entonces bailemos esto lo disimulará.

Thor los mira, y comienza a molestarse.

Thor, amor ! tranquilízate !, le indica frigga 

Te perece que están bailando, mamá ?

Frigga, lo toma del brazo; se lo que estás sintiendo pero así no vas a lograr nada ! 

Cálmate, espera un momento ! Confía en Loki ! 

Thor respira profundamente pero obedece a su madre.

 

Fandral, suéltame estás tomado ! 

 

No, necesito hablar contigo ! 

 

Bailan con música tranquila.

 

Loki, yo fui un idiota! 

No debi ofenderte así, tienes razón fue tan difícil para mí aceptar que no tengo oportunidades contigo, te lo suplico perdóname!!

Si es necesario me pondré de rodillas !!

Lo haré, lo juro ! 

Las piernas de Fandral comenzaban a doblarse, basta !! le dice Loki 

Esta bien, te perdono ! Pero no hagas esto, de acuerdo ? 

 

Fandral sonríe.

Gracias Loki ! Eres el mejor.

Ajá ! ahora déjame ir necesito hablar con mi padre.

Fandral lo mira irse, y piensa para si mismo, nunca loco te dejare ir !! Voy por tu amor Loki !


	15. Cap 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola !! Planeo ponerme al día peroooo no prometo nada !!!
> 
> Espero les esté gustando !

Loki !! luces muyyy guapo le comenta Frigga con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Gracias mi reina, responde Loki inclinándose un poco, usted también luce muy bien.

Papá me alegra mucho que estés esta noche con nosotros, me gustaría que estuvieras siempre le dice Loki a laufey.

Hijo ! mi más apreciado niño ! eso cambiará te lo prometo, le responde Laufey, antes de que frigga comente o bien pregunte acerca de lo que dijo laufey, Thor se acerca a ellos.. buenas noches .. lo Loki te gustaría bailar conmigo ? 

 

Mmm si .. vamos, Loki y Thor se dirigen a la pista de bailé.

 

Thor siente a Loki algo frío, Loki puedo preguntar si estas bien ? 

Loki se extraña ante la pregunte de Thor, por qué dices eso ? 

Mnn no sé, es que te noto algo “frío”...

Como si no quisieras hablarme o mantener contacto conmigo, y sé que por tu ayuda pude volver a despertar.

En realidad gran parte la tuvo la sanadora que te atendió ! Yo solo le di esperanza a tu madre.

Thor mira hacia otro lado, toma aliento y se acerca más a Loki, mira yo en verdad quiero que esto funcione Loki ... y sé que tú mundo también lo necesita !

Espera... no te confundas Thor ! Que la situación de mi mundo no te de la idea de que dependo de ti, te aclaro y si es necesario al resto de asgardianos que no soy ninguna prostituta !! 

Loki, baja la voz y perdóname !! Nunca dije esto con el fin de ofenderte ! Qué te hace pensar esto ! 

 

Ohhh ahora en verdad piensas que no se lo que hablas de mí con el resto de tus amigos !! No soy estupido ! Y te recuerdo que tengo dignidad, la verdad no creo que esto funcione nunca !!! 

 

Loki, solo quiero hablar ! Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí!!! Por que estás diciendo todo esto !! 

Vamos Thor !! Ahora solo por que te ayude vas a olvidar todo lo que me hiciste la primera vez que nos conocimos !! La manera en la que me estoy recibiste !! 

De todos los presentes acá fuera de tus padres.. Fandral ha sido el único que me recibió de manera agradable ! 

Fandral !! En serio loki !! Thor estaba empezando a molestarse, dime que ha hecho él !!! Solo te recibió por que es evidente que le gustas !!! No lo ves ?? Está tratando de dejarme en mal contigo !! 

Loki bajo un poco sus emociones al observar lo molesto que estaba Thor !!

Estábamos tan bien !! Empezábamos a conocernos !! Vamos Loki !! Él te enseño nuestro lugar secreto !!! El paraíso que te mostré a nadie más se lo he enseñado !! Siquiera a mi madre !!! A nadie por que te considere especial !!!! Thor estaba muy exaltado, los demás comensales estaban observándolos.

Los amigos de Thor incluyendo a Fandral se voltearon hacia ellos sorprendidos por que los príncipes estaban discutiendo.

Claramente escuche tu nombre Fandral! menciona Volstagg.

 

Fandral solo lo ignoro y sonrió ante la situación sabía que había triunfado ante las ideas que le metió a Loki acerca de que Thor nunca lo amaría.

Frigga iba a interrumpir la conversación pero fue detenida por Odín.

Laufey estaba atónito con todo y se dio cuenta por lo que su hijo no quería seguir con este trato.

 

Sabes yo solo quiero una oportunidad Loki pero tú lo haces muy difícil ! Sé que no soy perfecto pero tú tampoco lo eres !! 

Perdón !!! Tú saliste de tu mundo para alojarte en lugar extraño y que tras de eso te tendrías que casar con una persona que NUNCA te va a amar !?!? le responde Loki 

 

Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza Loki ??? Como sabes eso ??? Ni yo sé si tú me vas a amar algún día !!! 

 

No se supone que esta noche sería así, responde Thor 

Loki le comenta “ la verdad planeaba irme”, Thor.. esto no es sano para ninguno de los dos ! Esta última parte lo dice con tristeza y susurrándolo.

Thor levanta su mirada ante lo que Loki dice, es en serio? serías capaz de rendirte tan rápido conmigo ? pregunta Thor 

 

No quiero hacer que tu vida sea miserable, quiero que seas feliz apesar de todo pero sé que conmigo es imposible por que no me amas ni me quieres un poco ! le responde Loki 

 

Ambos dejan de bailar.

Thor toma su rostro y lo besa, Loki se sorprende pero no se niega a recibir el beso de Thor que están suave y gentil.

Conforme el beso de Thor avanza Loki cede más y en este instante Thor abraza a Loki y se detienen para respirar.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, Sif se marcha disimuladamente.

Fandral no puede evitar sentir celos y se marcha también empujando a los invitados en el proceso.

Odín, Frigga y laufey están serios pero no pueden negar cierta felicidad.

 

Thor y Loki siguen abrazados.

 

Se miran y Thor dice: quiero esta oportunidad !! Por favor no me dejes !! Haré lo necesario para convencerte de que puedo llegar a quererte es más ahora estoy seguro de que podría amarte tanto ... Thor suspira contra el cuello de Loki.

Loki no sabe cómo reaccionar solo siente que se va a derretir contra los brazos de Thor.

 

Loki solo asiente, no tiene palabras.

Amada Asgard !!! Necesito decirles o bien confirmar ... Thor dice muestras mira a Loki, dentro de unos días me casare !!! Su futura reina se llama Loki Laufeyson !!! Esperooo esto quede claro para todos ustedes y muestren respetooo a su reina por que el que le falte el respeto a Loki le está faltando respeto a su rey !!!

 

Loki simplemente no sabe que hacer ... se siente tan feliz que tiene miedo que sea una broma de Thor.

 

Thor lo vuelve a abrazar y lo besa.

 

Gllou está en una esquina, lejos de los ojos del resto de personas ... en verdad crees que podrás tener a Loki !! Iluso .... yo seré quien tenga a Loki primero y me dará a mí dulce Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugerencias ?? 
> 
> Se que es corto !! 
> 
> Espero escribir mañana !! 
> 
> Odioooo a Fandral jajajaja


	16. Cap 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola !!
> 
> Juro que les escribí el domingo pasado pero algo salió mal y el sistema no me dejó subir el archivo .... me dio mucha cólera y no pude intentarlo más.
> 
> Espero les guste y disculpen !

Después de la declaración de Thor, Sif tomó un respiro entrecortado y salió del salón.

Sif se ubicó en unos de los jardines principales.

Mi niña que sucede ? pregunta Gllou 

Nada, estoy bien responde Sif sin mirarlo. 

Vamos princesa ... te conozco desde que naciste así que no me mientas ! la reprende Gllou.

Sif comienza a llorar y abraza al viejo guerrero.. estoy tal molesta !! Thor me engaño ! Me utilizo ! 

Gllou solo la escucha, por qué dices eso mi pequeña ? 

 

Por qué me dijo que no sentía nada por Loki ! Y míralo acaba de humillarme con esa declaración !!

Mi niña ! Sabes lo caprichoso que es Thor ? Además Loki es demasiado para él responde sin rodeos Gllou 

Perdón ! Es en serio por qué dices esas cosas ? No me digas que te gusta o ves lindo a ese jotun ? pregunta molesta y algo celosa Sif 

Mi niña, le dice Gllou tomándola con dulzura; no puedo negarlo .. el príncipe es muy hermoso ! Me recuerda a alguien ...

Sif lo mira y frunce su ceño antes las palabras de Gllou 

A quién te recuerda ? pregunta 

 

Mmm a alguien no lo conocías, en si él dice la verdad pero miente en la persona.

 

Te prometo que él se arrepentirá, él no ama a Loki solo es un capricho .. verás pronto volverá a sus andanzas.

Sif suspira, eso espero... Gllou eres el mejor te quiero tanto ... ojalá hubieras sido mi padre ! 

 

Mi niña, Gllou la abraza .. eres como mi hija Sif .. si alguien te hace daño yo les haré recordar lo que es querer morir .. 

Gllou ! No le harás daño a Thor !! le ordena Sif 

No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi ! 

Mi niña,te preocupas por tío Gllou ?? 

Por supuesto que si ! Eres como mi papá y no quería perderte y se que tu hermana tampoco ! 

Tú madre, menciona Gllou tan sobre protectora.. ambos ríen.

 

****************************************

 

Fandral por otro lado, se quedó en el salón pero desidio tomar más “alcohol”, necesitaba olvidarse de lo qué pasó.

 

Después de la declaración de Thor, Thor tomó la mano de Loki y se dirigieron hacia la mesa principal para cenar junto a sus padres.

 

Estaban conversando agradablemente, y las horas pasaron de esta manera, hasta que laufey dijo que tenía que despedirse.

Papá, le daré esa oportunidad .. no pierdo nada ! le decía Loki a laufey cuando esté se iba a jotunheim.

Claro, pero Loki cualquier cosa me llamas ! Sabes que no es necesario que esté presente para comunicarme contigo.

Lo sé papá, eso me da mucha tranquilidad ..te amo responde Loki 

 

Yo más mi bebé ! responde laufey 

Papá que nadie te escuche llamándome así ! 

Laufey ríe y lo besa justo en la frente, se despide del resto de personas y se retira.

 

Al final de la celebración, Odín se acerca a su hijo que estaba hablando con Loki, Thor podemos hablar ? 

 

Claro padre, dame un momento Loki.

 

Padre necesito darte las gracias ! 

Loki iba a dejarme !! Alguien le ha estado metiendo ideas negativas sobre mí! 

 

Eso está muy mal, Thor debes tener más cuidado, debo presionar un poco más para tener más información sobre tu ataque, lo que te pasó puede que esté relacionado con lo de Loki, pediré a Heimdal que te vigile más y cualquier cosa que escuche me lo diga.

 

Padre, que no solo me vigile a mí, tengo el presentimiento que esto puede estar detrás de Loki también y no quiero que salga herido ni que lo lastimen.

De acuerdo mi hijo ! responde Odín 

Bueno descansa y ya sabes que hacer ! 

Si padre y una ves más gracias ! 

 

****************************************

 

Thor acompaña a Loki a su dormitorio.

Que te parece si mañana vamos al manantial ? pregunta Thor 

 

Mnn me parece bien responde Loki algo tímido.

Ambos se miran, Loki yo quiero que me creas ... necesito que dejes de pensar en esas palabras negativas que te metieron en la cabeza y mañana te lo demostraré.

Loki asiente, que descanses Thor ! 

Oye ni un beso pregunta Thor 

Thooor dame tiempo, esto es nuevo para mí ! 

Vamos uno pequeño insiste Thor 

Bueno, Thor ni pierde el tiempo y toma el rostro de Loki y lo besa.

Un beso pequeño ... si claro.

Thor y Loki ya no se estaban dando un beso “pequeño” 

 

Thor estaba presionando a Loki contra una pared, y sus manos estaban en la cintura de Loki.

Loki se había perdido en el “pequeño” beso de Thor, y no luchaba ... no quería aceptarlo pero estaba disfrutando el beso.

Ambos estaban sumidos en el beso, hasta que Loki tuvo que detenerlo.

Bueno que dicha que fue un beso “pequeño” reclama Loki 

Thor ríe ... perdón !! En mi defensa puedo decir que esto debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo y ya sabes debía compensarte ! 

En serio que considerado ! responde Loki 

 

Comenzó a llover.

 

No fui yo responde Thor 

 

Loki ríe, bueno es hora de descansar mañana será un buen día.

 

Si claro que si, de hecho no necesitas compañía ? Ya sabes por si te da frío o tienes miedo a los truenos ? 

Thor no tendrás tanta suerte ! responde Loki 

Ok ok al menos lo intente responde Thor.

 

Bueno descansa y sueña conmigo ! le dice Thor.

 

Ambos se ríen y se despiden.

****************************************

 

Cuando Loki entró a su cuarto, se sentía feliz y tranquilo como hace mucho no se sentía desde que llegó a Asgard.

 

Se cambió de atuendo con un solo chasquido de dedos.

Y se acosto en su cama, la lluvia lo relajó mucho, tomó su cobija y se acurrucó.

Apenas se empezó a dormir, escucho nuevamente un ruido en el balcón, se levando y sigilosamente se acercó.

 

Cuando Loki salió, su vista se nubló y todo se volvió oscuro.

****************************************

 

Thor se dirigía hacia su habitación, cuando se topó con Fandral.

 

Fandral estaba muy tomado, y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

 

Thooooor amigooo mi amigo tan suertudo !!

Siempre ganas todo !! Siempre tan poderoso !!! Tan caprichoso ... esto lo dijo susurrandolo.

 

Quierooo felicitartee, en serio jajaja eres muyyyy afortunado !! Loki es un Gran Premio !!!!

Fandral estás tomado y Loki no es un trofeo así que mejor ve a descasar ! 

Fandral lo mira, oye cuídalo ! por que créeme ... aprovecharé cualquier descuido que tengas para conquistar su corazón !!

Thor se sorprendió ante la honestidad de Fandral, y se tuvo que controlar para no golpearlo por su cinismo.

 

Vamos Fandral es mejor que te vayas a descarsar.. enserio me estás molestando y no pelearé con un borracho.

 

Thor, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes ! 

Y Loki es tan precioso ... deseo tanto llevarlo a mi cama y hacerlo mío !! tocar esa suave piel ! sentirlo debajo de mí... gritando de placerrrr...

Thor solo vio rojo y lo tomó del cuello lo alzó y le dijo ... cuida tus palabras !! Loki será mi futuro esposo !!! Y no permitiré que te acerques a él más !!! Me escuchas pedazo de idiota !!!

 

Thor cálmate !! grito Volstagg 

Esta borracho es claro que no sabe lo que dice !! 

Sácalo de mi vista que juro no poder contenerme más !! 

Claro claro ! Vamos Fandral debes descansar estás mal.

Fandral solo refunfuña y quiere luchar contra Thor. Vamos dije ! Insiste Volstagg.

Thor entra a su cuarto y es claro que la lluvia aumenta y los truenos sobre salen.

 

Maldito Fandral!! Arruino mi noche ! 

***************************************


	17. Cap 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien espero estén listos para lo que viene !
> 
> Aveces no sé si dejar que Thor se quede con Loki o hacerle justicia a Gllou ...
> 
> Que opinan ?

Gllou era un guerrero muy fuerte y bastante inteligente, con el tiempo aprendió que no solo con las armas el hombre se podía defender, quiso explorar más allá sus habilidades. Su madre había sido una gran hechicera, y por lo consiguiente le enseñó a su único hijo varón las artes de la magia.

Gllou no había crecido con sus padres juntos, su padre lo había abandonado de niño pero por que había muerto en guerra.. defendiendo a su amada Asgard, su madre trabajo como curandera en el palacio, la muerte de su esposo la desgarró pero tenía que seguir adelante por sus hijos.

Desde un inicio se había opuesto a que su hijo se dedicara a ser guerrero pero el joven quería demostrar que podía hacer grandes cosas y que no decepcionaría la memoria de su padre.

Sin embargo Gllou no renunció a practicar la magia, aunque nunca lo reconoció cada vez que peleaba en una guerra aprovechó su habilidad para combatir y esto lo convirtió en un gran contrincante y aliado para el rey.

 

Su madre antes de partir le dio un sabio consejo..

Gllou, “ no puedes seguir viviendo del pasado, ama mi amor vuelve a amar, no te cierres ni te cubras en el manto del odio que esto no alimentará tu alma, solo la pudrirá” 

Gllou se despidió de su madre, besándola en la frente y con lágrimas en su rostro.

Gllou hizo caso omiso al consejo de su madre, y se alejó.. ignorando los llantos de su hermana mayor, la madre de Sif siempre estuvo para su hermano aunque Gllou ya no era el mismo desde ese fatídico día ... perdió a su hija y esposa, definitivamente el alma de Gllou murió con ellas.

 

Lo que más le dolió a la madre de Sif, fue ver cómo a su hermano no se le hizo justicia ... quedo muerto en vida y cuando Sif llegó a su lado volvió a sonreír pero no con el mismo entusiasmo como cuando recibió en brazos a su hija recién nacida.

 

Actualmente, Gllou tomó a Loki en sus brazos y lo devolvió a su habitación, Loki estaba inconsciente.

Lo acostó en su cama de manera delicada, lo contemplaba dormir, y él también se acostó a su lado, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Loki.

Gllou, utilizaba un hechizo que privaba la vista de heimdal sobre él.

Se acercó a Loki y sus labios tocaban las mejillas del príncipe, es increíble tu olor ! tu olor es dulce pero fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Su mano comenzó a descender cada vez más hasta que se situó en la cadera de Loki.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Gllou pero intentó mantener la cordura, no quería hacer un mal movimiento y que esto hechara a peder sus planes antes de comenzar.

Lo único que no pudo resistir fue en por fin besar a Loki, no perdió tiempo y colocó sus labios en los de Loki.. Loki estaba aún inconsciente.

Su beso quiso profundizar, se encontraba encima del principe, el beso fue tan intenso que Gllou no se dio cuenta que estaba moviendo su cadera contra la de Loki, él se separó de Loki.. su respiración era difícil.

Tus labios .. tus labios son suaves como los de mi amada esposa ... hueles bien ... no sé si pueda aguantar más necesito ... deseo hacerte el amor loki ! 

Su boca bajó hacia el cuello de Loki y comenzó a besarlo, sin darse cuenta dejo un moretón en su cuello.

Se levantó frenéticamente de la cama y salió por el ventanal, volteó antes hacia Loki y dijo.. pronto .. estarás conmigo y me harás feliz aunque me cueste convencerte ! 

 

********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Al otro día ....

 

Todos estaban desayunando... excepto Fandral.

Thor no lo quería ni ver.

 

Loki prácticamente llevaba una semana en Asgard y no sabía qué pensar ... todavía no están convencido de Thor.

 

Loki luces cansado ! Le comenta Frigga.

 

Loki estaba algo pálido y si se sentía algo cansado pero no dio mucho importancia .. supongo que fue el festejo de anoche su majestad.

 

Thor ríe ante la mención de Loki, su fue una agradable celebración .. madre gracias por todo !

De nada, mi amor sabes que más que feliz en festejar tu buena salud.

 

Loki recuerda que debemos hablar sobre la preparacion de la boda.. falta poco le comenta la reina.

 

Si claro ! Usted me dice a que horas nos reunimos, le responde Loki.

Bueno, madre eso puede esperar hasta mañana ? ! pregunta Thor.

 

Por que Thor ? 

Por que necesito.. hacer algo y quiero que Loki me acompañe.. Thor dice esto y su vez observa la reacción de sorpresa de Loki.

 

Bueno antes esto no puedo negarme ! responde frigga.

 

Gracias mamá ! 

Loki solo sonríe y se pone nervioso.

 

************************^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Thor y Loki se dirigen hacía la biblioteca, cuando se topan con Sif, Sif sin pensarlo tomó a Thor y lo beso delante de Loki.

Thor forcejea con Sif y la separa rápidamente, que mierda sucede contigo ???? Grita Thor.

Loki queda en shock ante la acción de Sif.

Que sea la última vez que me faltas al respeto de esta manera !! Sif solo somos amigos y le faltas el respeto a mi prometido !!!

 

Sif estaba incómoda y furiosa ... se sentía muy humillada.

 

Qué pensabas que haría Thor ? al fin Loki hace notar su disgusto.

En serio pensaste que iba a notarte ? Deja de comportarte como una zorra y muestra educación, la desprende Loki.

 

Sif y Thor quedaron con impactamos ... pero Thor podía decir que sintió algo de excitacion ante la conducta de Loki.

 

Sif se fue indignada, las palabras de Loki la molestaron tanto que no pudo ni responder.

 

****************************************

 

Loki ... yo lo siento ... siento que arruine nuestra cita ! le comenta Thor algo apenado.

 

No pasa nada, se que no fue tu culpa le responde Loki.

 

Te parece si seguimos ? le pregunta Loki.

 

Thor alza su cabeza feliz y lo toma de su mano y lo arrastra hasta “su lugar secreto” 

 

Llegan al lugar, Thor observa a Loki ... Loki está cerca del manantial.

Una luz lo ilumina, haciendo ver su pálida piel aún más clara y hermosa.

Thor se acerca a Loki, Loki siente la presencia de Thor y se asusta pero no pelea.

Loki ... yo necesito besarte !! Quítame el sabor de Sif por favor susurra cerca de Loki.

Loki no se niega más y se voltea... toma a Thor del cuello y lo besa, su beso es tierno ... Thor lo acerca más a él y profundiza su beso.

Se pierde en sus brazos ... se detienen por aire, se siente tan bien besarte expresa Thor, Loki solo asiente si no estás tan mal ... 

 

Ambos ríen, Loki maniobrará y lanza a Thor al agua.

Vamos Loki es en serio !!!! 

 

Con razón te llaman tramposo !!! 

 

Loki finge inocencia.

 

Y comienza a desvestirse ... voltea su rostro y puede ver cómo Thor lo observa. 

Oye que tanto vez !!! lo reprende Loki

Vamos no pienses que soy de piedra ! responde Thor

En serio te vas quitar toda la ropa ? Esto es una prueba Loki ? te sugiero que no me pongas aprueba ... ni yo me conozco dice Thor algo sonriente.

Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte ... ademas si quieres conservar tus manos para nuestra boda .. te comportaras ! 

 

Ok, lo intentaré ! Pero deja de jugar conmigo le responde Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjenme saber quie piensan !!


	18. Cap 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola !!
> 
> Un poco de Fandral / Sif
> 
> Loki deja ver a Thor su verdadera forma de manera más especial !

Sif se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento cuando en uno de los jardines logró ver a un Fandral irritado. 

No es acaso un hermoso día !! menciona de sarcásticamente Sif.. 

sif en serio .. no me molestes .. estoy que no aguanto mi perfecta y hermosa cabeza .. 

 

ayyy pobre bebé !! responde Sif entre risas, deja caer sus armas y se sienta al lado de Fandral.

 

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un corto tiempo .. mirando hacia la nada, hice el ridiculo anoche ? pregunta Fandral.

mmm más o menos pero te entiendo en cierta parte ! Ahora aunque debo advertirte que Thor no quiere verte ni en pintura ! le responde Sif.

 

Fandral gruñe .. Thor es un bastardo .. él ni siquiera quería saber acerca de Loki y ahora está muy disque enamorado ... de la nada es patético.

 

Será que lo embrujo ?? supone Sif 

 

Quién, Loki ? ... no, lo dudo !! Él es perfecto y hermoso no tiene que rebajarse a eso,responde Fandral.

 

Lo defiendes, en verdad te gusta ! 

 

Me encanta .. 

 

Es una monstruosidad... un gigante de hielo !! 

 

Jajaa no puedes disimular tu envidia !! Vamos te cae mal por que Thor te olvido!! 

Sif le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Fandral.

Envidia a ese bastardo de las tierras heladas !! Por quien me tomas, Fandral ??

 

auch !! Eso dolió !! Ese es tu problema Sif ! Fandral se soba el golpe, eres poco pro activa y bastante salvaje !!

 

Quieres otro golpe ! Deseas quedar inconsciente?? 

 

No hables mucho, tú tampoco estás cerca de conquistar el corazón de Loki ! 

 

Los dos ya estaban de pie, uno frente a otro.

Sif siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte, valiente y hermosa pero al enamorarse de Thor perdió sus defensas ... dejó de controlar sus emociones ..

 

El silencio dominó la situación por un rato nuevamente, lo siento Sif .. se lo que sientes y aunque no lo creas me gustaría que fueras feliz con Thor .. le dice Fandral.

Él no me ama ... me uso .. para un rato ! 

Sif, te gustaría unirte a mi ? 

 

Sif lo mira  por un rato y se extraña por la proposición de Fandral.

No te ofendas pero me gusta Thor.

 

No tonta !! Jajaja me refiero a romper el compromiso de Thor y Loki !! 

No sé ... no creo que funcione ! 

 

Vamos, Sif ... desde cuando te rindes tan rápido por las cosas que quieres !! 

 

Desde que entendí que tenía que quererme a mi misma antes que a nadie!

 

Sif al menos piénsalo ! No pierdes nada !

 

Ya veremos.. oye listo para practicar ?

Estás loca ... estoy recuperándome de una noche loca y el golpe de una loca !! 

 

Fandral !!!! No corras !! Cobarde !!

 

* * *

 

Qué  tanto piensas ? pregunta Thor 

No, nada .. extraño mi cuarto, mis cosas .. responde Loki.

 

Thor lo mira un rato ... y dice : Loki lo siento mucho .. nunca consideré que tú tuviste que dejar todo lo que te gusta o te hacía sentir cómodo ...

 

no,no pasa nada .. te recuerdo que esto tampoco ha sido fácil para ti ! le responde Loki.

 

Si, pero desde el punto de vista .. yo estoy en casa y con mi gente .. y .. Thor quería decir esto con tacto .. no tuve que cambiar mi apariencia para gustar a nadie más ... 

 

Realmente lo siento .. repite Thor.

 

Loki suspira, ambos se encontraban aún en su escondite.

 

Loki, me dejas verte .. quiero verte ! pregunta tímido Thor.

Loki lo duda pero con destello verde cambia su apariencia .. con temor al repudio de Thor, voltea su mirada ...

Loki no estaba desnudo pero su torso si ..

 

Thor quedó boquiabierto... no recuerda a ver prestado atención a Loki en este estado ... noto las marcas en el cuerpo de Loki .. Thor se levantó y se acercó a Loki.

 

Loki intenta alejarse pero Thor no lo deja .. sssshh no no tengas miedo .. mírame !

Loki voltea su mirada hacia Thor .. Thor nota que los ojos de Loki son rojos pero su piel sigue siendo suave y sin duda es hermoso.

 

Thor se acerca a Loki y lo besa. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusculpen la tardanza, me fue difícil escribir y tengo muchos problemas.


	19. Un nuevo comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola ! Espero les guste !

Cuando Loki y Thor se presentaron a la cena se sentía un ambiente más relajado comparado con todo lo que habían pasado estos días.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus asientos uno frente a otro, Odín notó como la mirada de su primogénito había cambiado de un desagrado disimulado a un «Gracias por esta idea. papá ! »

”Loki"  debemos presentarnos mañana a primera hora con los organizadores para que nos indiques cómo te gustaría que fuese su boda.. ya sabes la temática .. algo que represente tanto a Asgard como Jotunheim, le comenta Frigga con determinación.

Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo .. las bodas Asgardianas son muy delicadas e impresionantes.. y el día de hoy ustedes se “extraviaron” .. Frigga dijo esto algo molesta, me gustaría saber donde estaban ! 

Mamá, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.. responde Thor.

 

Eso espero, Thor ! Sabes bien que debes esperar hasta que estén casados .. no quiero estar escuchando rumores y que queden como dos desesperados a tan poco de su boda.

 

Lamento si esto te ha generado molestias madre, pero les recuerdo que ustedes fueron los que me dijeron que debía pasar más tiempo con Loki ! 

Loki, no tomó tan bien el comentario de Thor, sintió que Thor lo estaba haciendo por obligación y no por que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

 

Primero me bajas el tono ! Y segundo no me molesta que pases tiempo con él, lo que le molestó fue que te dije que tenía que organizar con Loki el tema de la boda y ustedes se desaparecen todo el día ... tengo cosas que hacer y este tema de la boda es de suma importancia !

Su majestad, prometo estar a primera hora en el salón principal mañana, le responde Loki, y discúlpenos por nuestra falta de consideración.

 

Gracias Loki, acepto tus disculpas .. le indica la reina muy sonriente.

Deberias darle lecciones de educación y respeto a Thor, dice en todo burlón Odín.

A lo que Thor no dice nada pero su semblante fue de “muy gracioso, padre”.

Loki tampoco menciona nada y Thor trata de buscar hacer contacto visual con Loki sin embargo Loki lucia algo molesto y mira hacia su comida.

 

Frandral y el resto de amigos de Thor se unen a la  cena.

 

Buenas noches a todos ! Esto luce delicioso.. comenta Fandral.

Los demás asienten con su cabeza, si, esta noche se lucieron ! Dice Volstagg.

 

Fandral intenta evitar mirar a Thor, sabe bien que está molesto por qué pasó en la celebración de Thor.

 

Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito en esto, por un momento sus ojos hicieron contacto y Fandral estaba seguro que los ojos de Thor traducían ira.

Ayyy que vamos .. piensa Fandral.

 

Loki .. Hola ! Luces muy bien está noche..dice Fandral a sabiendas de la ira de Thor.

 

Él sabía bien que esto solo iba a molestar a Thor.

 

Sabes, claro si a Thor no le molesta puedo mostrarte .. antes de que Fandral termine Loki le iba a decir que no, que estaría muy ocupado todo la semana.

Pero Thor los interrumpió, se levantó de la mesa imponiendo su presencia..

Fandral, esto te lo voy a decir una sola vez y esperaría que lo entiendas.. te quiero alejado de Loki ! Después de la discusión que tú y yo tuvimos no te quiero cerca de él !!! 

 

Thor, cálmate ! Es solo una invitación inocente .. solo somos amigos !! le responde Fandral.

 

Inocente !! Jajaja ríe sarcásticamente.. crees que soy idiota !!

No sé por que te comportas así !! No confías en Loki ?? 

 

Idiota no me provoques, en este punto Thor estaba tan cerca de fandral, quería golpearlo hasta que no pudiera reaccionar ...

 

Loki, me disculpo por el comportamiento de tu futuro esposo ... solo muestra lo mucho que confía en ti y bueno ya puedes ver siquiera cómo confía en su mejor amigo... amigo de años !!

 

Fandral cayó al suelo cuando recibió el fuerte  golpe del puño de Thor, 

Thorrrr ... que es lo que te pasa !! Estas demente le grito uno de sus amigos.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, Sif fue a auxiliar a Fandral quien ya estaba volviendo a la conciencia, frigga a su lado  tratando de detectar si su hijo le generó un serio problema a Fandral.

Loki estaba asombrado de la conducta de Thor.

 

Esto es inconcebible, eres mi hijo y futuro de rey .. debes comportarte y  lo que hiciste hoy no muestra para nada lo que un buen líder debe hacer !!! Le regaña Odín.

 

Padre, lo siento pero él me provocó .. se lo dije .. ayer se lo toleré ayer por que estaba borracho pero ya no más !! Todo lo que ha estado quieriendo hacer es sacarme de quicio y hacerme quedar mal con Loki.

 

No me siento bien, estoy muy mareado se escucha de lejos a Loki.

 

Loki ?? Qué pasa ?? Te sientes bien ?? pregunta muy preocupado Thor.

 

No, no sé.. todo se pone oscuro .. responde sin aliento.

 

Lokiiiiiii ....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia espero les agrade!!
> 
> Vere si continuo...


End file.
